Ask Hetalia!
by X.xUnder-Your-Spellx.X
Summary: Another ask hetalia characters. Inspired by all the other other ask fanfics and marina nyah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or this idea…But I do own myself and my OC California.**

**Warnings: Will be cursing and chaos. And possibly yaoi.**

Spell: So I've invited all the nations to my house. Oh and Cali is here too~

Cali: Hey~ Spell didn't I say call me JoJo?

Spell: Opps yeah~ Anyways! Everybody is here to answer your questions! Everybody say hello!

America: 'Sup

England: Hello

France: Bonjour~

Italy: Ciao!

Romano: …..Ciao

Spain: Hola!

Russia: Hello, da.

China: Ni hao, aru

Japan: Konnichiwa.

Germany: Hello.

Spell: I thought there were a couple more..

England: They are coming later on.

Spell: Oh Alright~ [/smiles]

America: Dude my daughter is here! [/hugs Cali]

Jojo: Gah! Daddy get off your squishing me!

America: [/lets go] Sorry hehe.

Spell: So send in your questions!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Spell: And we are back!

Alfred: Where's Cali?

Spell: Hm? Ah she had to go do something or other I can't remember...

Arthur: You can't remember and she's in your care!

Spell: I feed her! I only forgot once and that was cause I was very stressed from…things. [/shifty eyes]

Francis: What type of things, cher?

Spell: Things alright! I'm not letting you in on my all of my life.

Francis: *tries to grope/hug*

Spell: *glares evil glare* Touch me and I kill you~

Everybody: *steps away*

Spell: *blinks and smiles brightly* Anyways we have two reviews! First one is for Francis from **coolocelot**. They say:

**Question for France: **

Francis: Of course mon ami~

**Why do you want to give up your pervert title (it has such great benefits)?**

Francis: [/shocked] Where are you getting this rubbish! I would never give that up! [/glares at Arthur] Have you been making things up again!

Arthur: Not at all! [/sips a cup of tea]

Spell: Neither did I! While I don't like it directed at me, it becomes yummy when you direct it at others...such as Iggy.

Arthur: [/spit takes] What!

Spell: It's a good read. Anyways on to the next review! This is for everybody and is from Hetaliafan. They ask:

**How would you guys act/behave if you were girls?**

And no, France, you can't rape yourself.

Alfred: I don't think this hero would ever change! [/strikes heroic pose]

Arthur: I wouldn't know at all.

Francis: Ohoho, but cher~ It's not rape if it's willing!

Spell: ….Pervert.

Italy: Ve~ More girly! [/smiles brightly]

Romano: [/glares] If you even think about turning me into a girl I will hunt you down.

Spell: *smacks Romano with history book* Bad Lovi Bad!

Romano: OW! Dammit!

Alfred: Is that an American history book?

Spell: Yeah I gotta learn it this year. I've only gotten to the 11th chapter...Anyways next person answer!

America: Well don't hit him with it! That's my life and heroic deeds there!

England: *rolls eyes*

Spain: I'm not sure. But I hope that I would stay the same, si?

Russia: I don't turn into girls, da.

China: Aiyaah! I would be the same, aru. I hope.

Japan: … [/blushes] No comment.

Germany: The same.

Alfred: Aren't you going to answer Spell?

Spell: *smacks Alfred with the same book* I'm a girl already you idiot! Well that's all for now cause I'm about to kill them or at least Alfred. Bye~

Alfred: Ow...Someone help us!

Everybody: *Nods in agreement*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Or this I idea..cause I'm so lazy like that.

…..

England: Where is Spell?

America: [/shrugs] I don't know.

France: You were just talking with her though, cher.

America: I was? Hm..[/frowns]

Cali: [/walks in] I'm back~ So did you all miss me?

America: Cali! [/glomps] Where have you been?

Cali: [/smiles and hugs back] I was hanging out with Nevada for a bit. He was teaching me poker~

America: Oh alright!

England: You git! Letting this still hasn't solved the problem!

Cali: What problem?

France: [/smiles and moves close to Cali] It seems Spell has gone missing?

Cali: …..You're all idiots..

England: Excuse you! What the bloody hell do you mean by that!

Cali: She's not missing. [/sighs] Come on~ [/walks towards my bedroom and opens the door]

Spell: [/sitting infront of the computer and typing] hehehehe…

America: So that's where she was.

Spell: [/blinks and looks over] Gah! What do you want! [/shifts attention to computer for a moment]

France: The questionnaire, mon cher. We are supposed to be doing that, non?

England: [/nods]

Spell: Oh yeah…I'll be there in sec..I need to log off. [/turns back and types for a minute, before standing] Alright I'm ready~

[/goes back to the living room]

Spell: So how many reviews do we have this time? [/isn't expecting much]

Japan: We seem to have four this time.

Spell: Four! Really! Yay! [/dances happily]

Germany: Can't we just get this over with?

England: [/nods] I want to get out of here soon.

Spell: Meanies…But yeah let's start. The first one is from **Lil' PuddenPuff**. [/smiles] Gah! Your name is so cute! Anyways! They ask:

**Hello~ **

Everybody: Hello.

**um, America... I can understand, you know, wanting to have freedom  
but... You do realize that the only reason why ****England**** did those things was  
because he was worried about you, right? I mean, just watching you two right  
makes me want to punch you, America! Can't you get it through that England was  
torn apart by you basically saying "Fuck you, England; I don't give a shit  
about you anymore" I know he was bein irrational when you declared  
independence, but for God's sake, just PLEASE have a sit down and... Just  
talk... I'm sure it would at least help. If you think about it, you were the  
only friend England had.**

America: ...I do know this, but my people were suffering because of what he was doing. I needed to think of my people, not just me and Iggy. It hurt to me when I fought Iggy, but I had to do it for my people and a bit for myself.

England: ….. Git.

Spell:..Wow nice to ruin a good moment, Iggy.

England: Shut up!

Spell: Never!

Germany: Let's move on to the next question please.

Spell: M'kay~ The next questions are from **Karen Elaine DuLay**. Yay! Thank you~

She asks:

**Alrighty, here are MY questions!  
**

Spell: Alrighty then! Bring them on! [/is excited]

**England****: What were you like as a pirate? Do you want to go back?  
**

England: Most thought I was brash and rude, meaner than I am now. [/smiles] I would like to go back, they were great days.

Spain: [/eyes widened] Nooooo!

**France****: Would you be willing to knock England out for me for a little while?  
So I can...uhh...see what he looks like while he's sleeping?  
**

France: Of course, cher~ I would be delighted to do so~ [/winks]

Spell: He'll do it later on..I still need Iggy for questions~ ^^

England: Don't I get a say in this?

Spell: [/blinks and laughs] No~

**Germany****: Do you like your job? Wanna take a vacation with me?  
**

Germany: I do and don't like my job. It depends on the boss. I'm sorry, but I must decline. I'm far too busy with paperwork and keeping Italy out of trouble. And I don't trust mien bruder to look after him.

Prussia: Aww Why not West? [/smirks] Am I too awesome for the little Feli~

Italy: Ve~ [/eating pasta]

**America: Why did you rebel against England?  
**

America: As I explained above, it was mainly for my people. They were being taxed unfairly and my economy wasn't the greatest. Besides Iggy was being an ass then.

England: You bloody wanker! –tries to strangle America-

Spell: No fighting! Answer questions! I wanna get back to my rp dammit!

**Spain****: I was reading the comics the other day, and one of the extras had  
Chibitalia promising to marry you when you both got older. Did you think he  
was a girl then?  
**

Spain: Ah I remember that day~ [/smiles brightly] Yes I did, though I soon found out that Italy was a boy. Still he is cute~

******Italy****: Why don't you remember promising to marry Spain?  
**

Italy: Hm? What are you talking about? I promised to marry Spain? When? Ve~

**Romano: Do you act all mean towards Spain because you're secretly in love with  
him?**

Romano: S-shut up! [/blushes] I don't love that bastardo.

Spell: Yes he loves him completely and totally.

Romano: I don't!

Spell: Not what I heard last night~ [/singsong]

Romano: [/blushes]

Spell: [/giggles] Next question! Is from **Valkerie**. Cute name~

Anyways~ They ask:

**France****:**

Out of the Hetalia characters gathered here, if you had to pick, who would you  
date, who would you kiss, and who would you marry?  


France: Hmm. I would have to say I would date Canada, kiss Italy and marry England.

Everyone: Who?

Canada: Me! Ca-na-da![/pouts]

Spell: Awww…So cute! [/hugs Canada]

Canada: [/blushes]

Italy: Ve~ Did someone say my name? [/blinks]

England: [/blushes lightly and glares at France] Like I would want to marry you anyways you Frog!

**Also, as a shameless fangirl, can I have a hug from ****Russia****, ****England****, and  
****Germany****?**

:D :D :D

Spell: Of course~

Germany: [/hugs Valkerie quickly and let's go just as quickly. Blushing lightly]

England: [/does the same as Germany]

Russia: [/hugs and doesn't let go] You will become one with Russia, da?

Spell: Let Valkerie go, Russia! Or no vodka!

Russia: [/glares and lets go] Kolkolkolkol…

Spell: …You don't scare me, Russia.

Russia: [/blinks and stares]

Spell: [/stares back; starting a staring contest]

China: …Um next question, aru. It's from **spycutie009**. They say:

**Me: OMGness, I feel intriged to do this now. This is really funny. By the way,  
I'm Michelle, and this is Max (from ****Maximum Ride****). I kidnapped her. :)  
**

China: Ni hao, Michelle and Max. (Don't know it..sorry! –bows in apology-) Aiyaah! You kidnapped her! [/frowns] You shouldn't kidnap people, aru!

**Max: -sighs- Please tell me this isn't going to be like "ASK THE TITANS!"**

Me: Don't be so silly, captive. That was **Teen Titans****, and this is Hetalia.  
Lots of possiblities. -rapeface-**

Max: -backs away slowly-

Everybody besides me and Russia: [/backs away with Max]

**QUESTIONS:**

England, did ya know you're my favorite character? And that Max's favorite is  
**France****? **

England: I did not know. But you have made the right decision. [/smiles]

France: Oh hoho~ [/winks at Max] So you like me, mon amor~ Would you like to possible visit me sometime? We would have lots of fun!

Spell: [/breaks eye contact and loses] …..[/bashes France in the head with book] Stop being a pervert!

**Spell, what's your favorite character? Who's the better artist, Italy  
or Romano? **

Spell: [/blinks and smiles] That's a tough one. Truthfully I love all the characters, they all make me laugh at some point or something. Though if I had to chose..Prussia. He's just awesome.

Prussia: kesese of course you'd pick me!

Spell: Don't push it Gilbert. Italy. Romano is more farming and things like that. Painting isn't his strong point.

**America, why do you say "dude" all the time? You kinda remind me of  
someone.  
**

America: I don't know, dude. I just do. It must be just another part of my epic heroness! [/smiles brightly]

**Max: Let me guess, ****Beast Boy****?**

Me: -le gasp- How did you know?

Max: . . . . -headdesk-

Spell: Beastboy Rocks!

**Me: BYE!:D**

Michelle&Max

Spell: Those were interesting questions..I wonder if I mentioned people could dare you guys to do things also..[/shrugs] I don't remember.

Everybody: What kind of things?

Spell: Like to dance or whatever their creative minds can think of. And you have to do it. [/dead serious] Anyways back to my com! [/disappears again]

Everybody: This will not end well.

Spell: [/reappears] I forgot France you need to knock out Iggy for Karen.

France: Oh that's right~ [/goes up behind England and bashes him in the head with bat]

England: [/slumps to the floor 'asleep']

Spell: There you go Karen~ If you take him for a bit just bring him back by Sunday, at least. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I told you once I've told you again. I'm not repeating myself!**

**Warning: OOC Nations, cause I fail like that! And Yaoi..**

Spell: -turns on For Your Entertainment and dances-

Everybody: …

Spell: What! Adam Lambert is hot! [/smiles brightly]

America: Only you would think that.

Spell: [/pouts] Fine! [/turns off the music] Ruin my fun!

England: When the fun scares the rest of us, then yes.

Spell: [/grins evilly] Oh I can be really scary when I want to be~ [/smiles brightly] Anyways how many reviews do we got this time?

Cali: We've got ten. Though I'm not sure if it's worth our time. [/painting her nails]

Spell: [/rolls her eyes] You're just jealous that you haven't been asked a question. Russia you read this one. I'm feeling lazy right now.

Russia: Alright. This is from **InnocentJester199**, da. They say:

**Woot! Another "ask" fic!**

Alright then, here are my questions~!

Spell: Hit us with your best shot! [/starts humming the song Hit me with your best shot]

**To ****England****: England~! You're my fave of all the characters out there!  
Seriously! Can I call you Iggy?**

England: [/smiles] Another person who has made a wonderful decision. [/eye twitch] No you cannot call me that infernal nickname. But I shall give you permission to call me Arthur.

**To ****Spain****: Hola Spain! Did ja know I have Spanish blood? And I am currently  
learning Spanish too~! Hehehe... I didn't ask any questions...**

Spain: Hola! I didn't but that is fantastic, mi amigo! That's alright! I'm just happy to hear from one of my people~

**To all: If ever you guys have the chance, which female character in Hetalia  
would you date and why? (smiles evilly)**

America: Dude there's girl nations! Why haven't I been told?

Spell: [/smacks him with book] Of course there are girls. Not enough mind you. Girls will rule the world someday! But yes out of the nations the girls are Vietnam, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, Belgium, Monaco, Seychelles, Wy and Poland...wait no that's a guy.

America: Oh. Then Vietnam, cause she's hot.

England: Seychelles because she isn't insane like most of the others.

France: Monaco~ she's just so adorable, non?

China: Vietnam. Taiwan is like a little sister to me, aru!

Russia: All shall become one with Russia, da? [/mumbles] besides Belarus.

Italy: Liechtenstein! She's really sweet, ve~

Romano: Belgium. She is pretty cool. [/shrug]

Spain: Belgium. We get along very nicely!

Japan: [/blushes] T-Taiwan.

Germany: [/raises an eyebrow slightly] Why should I answer this?

Spell: Cause the reader wants you too! Now do it.

Germany: …Fine. Ukraine. She is very sweet.

Russia: [/frowns and glares at Germany]

Spell: Don't start Russia! I'm not in a mood to clean up blood from the last time of fighting!

Prussia: Hungary. Only cause I'm awesome and she totally wants me.

Hungary: [/storms in and bashed Prussia several times with frying pan then leaves.]

**Anyways, that's all... Bye!**

Everybody: Bye!

Spell: Japan read this one. I'm still being lazy.

Japan: O-of course. This is from **T-Switzy** and they ask:

**Hi there all! I have questions! XD**

Spell: Yay! .

**Question 1 is for ****Italy****! - Hey Italy and Romano, I'm going to ****Rome**** this spring break. Can you tell me some fun stuff to do?**

Italy: Of course, ve! You can eat pasta and gelato. Go to the beaches and swim. Visit museums.

Romano: Oi! Don't forget about the vineyards! Visit them too and taste some wine.

Spell: Only if you're old enough!

**Question 2 for EVERYONE! - Where is Greece?-*eye twitch*-He is my favorite  
country! Why can't he be here? I have some important questions he HAS to  
answer!-*perverted giggle*-Japan your friends with him...maybe you would know  
where he was-*more perverted giggling***

Spell: Oh yeah Greece...um funny thing about that…I might have an idea…

Japan: Where is Greece-kun? [/is concerned for his friend]

Spell: My room...and he might be part cat.

America: Wait what!

Spell: He might be part cat. It was a complete accident alright! I had snitched Iggy's wand wanting to see if it worked and I hit Greece with a spell.

England: You took my wand! How dare you!

Spell: I did dare and it was awesome until I changed Greece...actually, no that just added to the fun. I'll go get him! [/goes off to get Greece. Comes back shortly later pulling a Greece attached to a leash.]

Greece: …meow. [/tail flicks]

Spell: See! Isn't he just so cute! –puts Greece's head- Now next question!

**Question 3 for ****France**** and ****England****! - Did you know I'm part English and part  
French? I feel like your ****love child****! XD**

England: I would never with that Frog!

France and me: Wasn't what you said last night~

England: [/blushes] Gits!

France: I'm sure if your are part of me then you must be belle~ ;)

**well bye! I hope you enjoyed my questions!**  
**  
T-Switzy, over and out!**

Spell: Laterz!

Italy: This is from** RomanChickster**, ve~ They ask:

Spell: Cute name! –glomps-

**Gutten tag mein welt! I noticed the total lack of drop-dead-GORGEOUS-ness in  
this interrogation, so I decide to ask a question. You're welcome.**

Germany: You know German! Guten tag to you as well!

**To ****Germany****: When you gonna admit you're ****undying love**** for ****Italy****?**

Germany: [/blushes] I-I have no idea what you're talking about!

**Did I say 'a' question? Well, I lied.**

Spell: The cake is a lie!

England: What in the bloody hell are you talking about?

Spell: Nothing~ Continue~

**To ****Russia****: Where's ****Belarus****?**

Russia: [/shakes head and hides] No no no no no! Belarus stay away!

Spell: She wasn't invited, but if you have questions for her then we can call her and have her over for a bit.

**To America: What was the REAL ****cold war****?**

America: Snowball fight! [/smiles brightly]

Russia: [/rolls eyes] It wasn't. And we can't tell you that. It's classified information, da.

Spell: I've got the real one on tape. I'll mail it to ya! [/goes to computer and emails it too you] Have fun with that!

Germany: I'm doing the next one. This is from **spycutie009**.

Spell: Yay someone from last time! –glomps spy and Max-

**Max: O_o . . . . no thank you, ****France****. I already have a boyfriend.**

**Me: Fang. -mutters-**

**Max: -_-**

France: Aw that is too bad, mon cher~ We would have had some very interesting times~ ;D

**Me: -hugs England- Now it's time for questions! :D**

England: [/blushes and hugs back slightly] If you insist.

**-****awkward silence****-**

Spell: [/starts playing the Jeopardy song]

**Me: I can't think of any. D:**

**Max: Use your imagination.**

**Me: My imagination is a little perverted right now. **

**Max: Fine then, I'll do it. ****England****, do you hate being called "Iggy"? **

England: I hate it because that bloody idiot America made it up for me.

Spell: Which means he actually loves it.

England: I do not!

Spell: Whatever you say Iggy~

England: Don't call me that!

**Me: Hey, did ya know we finished learning about the ****Revolutionary War**** in  
****social studies class****? Now we're learning about the Civil War. America, how  
were you feeling at that time of conflict between the states?**

Spell: Haha! I'm ahead of you then! I'm in the World Wars at the moment~

America: I was a bit confused. Because both sides had good points about the reason for the war. But mainly hurt cause I didn't want them to fight.

England: Wouldn't have happened if you didn't betray me.

Spell: No fighting!

**Max: Well, that wasn't perverted at all. :)**

**Me: I repressed my perverted question, and decided to ask that. Ha! Beast Boy  
does rock! :D Bye!**

Spell: Aw you should have asked it! [/smiles]

**Michelle&Max**

France: I'm next to read it! This is from **Sierra**. She asks:

**France**** why do you torture ****England**** and who liked ****Canada first**** France or Prussia  
or was the Prussia liking Canada just make believe**

France: I torture England cause it is simply fun, mon cher.

Prussia: France liked Canada first, since he raised him. And why would me liking Mattie be a lie! I love my little Birdie~ [/wraps an arm around Canada's waist pulling him close]

Canada: [/blushes]

Spell: I get the next one! This is from **BunniesRoses**. Cute name! They ask:

**Hello! I have questions! =D**

Everybody: Yay! [/sarcasm]

Spell: Be nice!

**Canada - Canada, Can I hug you and take you home? and what do you think about  
everyone? =D**

Canada: S-sure you can hug me. I don't think you can take me home, though. Unless you bring Prussia along that is. Um everyone is great from what I know of them. Nobody really notices me though.

**Russia**** - Can I hug you too? and take all your sunflowers? =D**

Russia: Da! You may have hug~ [/frowns and glares] Nyet. You can't have my sunflowers.

**Prussia - You are so awesome but your bird, Gilbird is more awesome than you  
but yet here's the real question...Who do you think is more awesome? you OR  
CANADA?**

Prussia: I know I'm awesome! My little buddy is not awesomer than me! He's close but he can't surpass me. Mattie is Awesomer than gilbird, but not as awesome as me. I do love him though~ Kesese

**Romano**** - ROMANO YOU BETTER CONFESS YOUR ****FEELINGS**** TO SPAIN YOU TSUNDERE! :D**

Romano: Is that a dare or you just yelling at me. Cause I don't know or care, dammit. And I have no feelings for that tomato bastard!

**China**** - Can you hug Russia and become one with him? **

China: W-what! Um..Must I?

Russia: [/pouts] Yao-Yao doesn't want to become one with me?

Spell: Do it. Or I'll take Shinatty-chan away!

China: [/sighs softly and hugs Russia] I shall become one with Russia.

Russia: [/smiles and hugs back] Good, da~ [/scoops China up and walks towards the bedrooms]

Spell: Use the guest bedroom near mine!

Russia: [/does as told]

England: Why did you want him to use that room?

Spell: Video cameras are planted all over it. Bunnies~ I'll send you the video once they are finished!

**Japan - Who do you like better? Greece, England, China, or Turkey?**

Japan: They are all my friends and I like them equally.

Spell: He likes Greece a lot.

Japan: [/blushes] Don't tell people things like that.

Spell: It's true though.

**And that's the end of my questions but I'll be back for more questions~ :D**

Spell: You better be! I'll hunt you down! [/giggles] Nah I'm joking~ Maybe! XD

America: I'm doing this one! It's from **captain blood**. [/blinks] What kind of name is that!

Spell: It's an awesome one now read it!

America: Awesome my heroic ass! …She asks:

**Hey~! I'm captain and a girl, English but I was born in America but I like being called English and I love England~~!**

America: America is so much better!

**England**** hey hhhhha .blushes. I love you!**

England: Hi...um…Thank you?

**France**** I het you! fucking wine frog.**

France: Ah well! I shall just change your mind, non?

**America your ok 0^0.**

America: Just ok! I'm the hero, dude! I'm better than ok! I'm amazing!

**England I have a time machine we can go back in time to when u were a pirate but u have to take me and its only for 3 days think about it u only have 'til the end of this chapter.**

England: Really? Hm...I shall think about my dear~

Spell: …..You didn't even ask permission!

England: What do you mean ask permission! I can make my own bloody choices!

Spell: You are under my supervision at the time being and what I say goes. [/glares]

England: I'm still thinking about going.

Spell: Fine! Next question!

**Germany and Prussia I have beer 4 u ^=^.**

Germany: Ah Danke. –takes the beer-

Prussia: It's the good stuff right? –takes the beer anyways- Danke.

**Canada**** you like Prussia~~~!**

Canada: I-is that a statement? U-um I do like him...

**Prussia you love Canada~~~~!**

Prussia: Tch. Of course! He's so cute! –hugs Canada-

**Prussia and Canada make out. **

Prussia: Kesesese Alright! –kisses Canada and turns into making out-

Spell: -pulls out video camera and records-

**Romano u love ****Holland**

Romano: Um, no. I don't. Your insane.

**Holland**** u love Romano.**

Holland: Who?

**Romano Holland have sex in the closet 8D.**

Spell: [/shoves the two in the closet]

Romano and Holland: [/has sex then comes out of the closet]

Spell: ...I didn't even know that was a pairing...

**bye bye and England yes or no .sweet smile.**

England: Yes~

Spell: He'll go with you at the very end. I need him for a bit longer.

Prussia: This is from **TheOppositesAlchemist**.

Spell: Yay! FMA!

Prussia: Don't interrupt the awesome me! Anyways! They ask:

**Hello all! I have grabbed ****Vermont**** and ****Massachusetts**** to do this with me!**

Everybody: Hello~

Cali: Vermont! Massachusetts! –hugs both-

**Vermont: Can I please go home?**

**Me: NO! Mehehe... Anyway, I have a dare for you England -evil grin-**

Massachusetts: I already like where this is going.

England:….I don't trust you three..

**Me: I dare you to steal Denmark's ax.**

**Massachusetts: Either that or get drunk with ****France****. Your choice.**

England: Either get killed..or get raped. Denmark it is! [/goes off and steals Denmark's ax and comes running back with an angry Dane at his heels] Help me!

Spell: Toss it here!

England: [/toss it]

Spell: [/catches] Denmark here boy here boy.

Denmark: I'm not a dog and give me back my axe!

Spell: Stay here and answer questions and I'll give it back.

Denmark: Fine.

Spell: [/gives it back]

**Vermont: ...You guys are terrible. Also, we have a question for Germany and Italy.**

England: Thank you a sane one of the idiot's children!

Cali: [/glares] Don't call my father an idiot~ I can and will shoot you.

England: [/eyes widens and hides behind me]

Spell: Dude I'm not going to protect you.

**Me: -snaps out of deranged thought- Oh yes. Did you know there's pasta  
called gnocchi? It's basically potatoes in the shape of dumplings that's  
cooked and served as pasta with sauce. And I love it so.**

Italy: I did know, ve~ I made it so that I could eat the Germany's potatoes! I'm glad you like it~

Germany: I do know, since it's one of pasta dishes that Italy has me eat when he cooks.

**Massachusetts: By the way Prussia, OUR DAD IS AWESOMER THAN YOU!**

**Vermont: We have 50 people to back us up on this.**

Prussia: He is so not awesomer than me!

**Me: And me! So bye all!**

**Vermont: Bye Cali! We need to hang out more. -pouts- I hardly see you now  
since you're all the way across the country.**

**Massachusetts: I guess I agree with Vermont. Bye everyone! Except for  
Eyebrows! Go boil your head in some tea!**

Cali: We should! I'll see if I can visit soon!

Spell: You can go visit now if you want..

Cali: I'll go visit after the chapter. People will miss me if I leave now!

Spell: [/shrugs] If you insist] China read the last one!

China: This is from **Netflix**.

Spell: Send me movies! [/stupid joke]

**hey I dare Ivan to have sex with ****Italy**** in the closet. good luck Italy ha ha**

Spell: Yay! I love that pairing! It's so full of fluff!

Everyone: -looks at me like I'm the strangest thing ever-

Spell: …Russia and Italy in the closet!

Russia: Alright, da~ [/goes into the closet]

Italy: Ve~ [/tilts head slightly and follows Russia into the closet]

Russia and Italy: [/smexing then comes out when they finish]

Russia: [/fixes his scarf]

Italy: [/giggles happily]

**bey bey**

Spell: Bye~ Well that's about it. So..I'm gonna go hang out in my bedroom..Bye! [/disappears]

England: Alright well I'm off to the past with captain blood. [/leaves]

Cali: And I'm off to hang out with my brothers! Laterz~ [/leaves with England]

Everybody else: What are we supposed to?

Spell: I don't know. Leave but be back soon..if not I'll hunt you down!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own It! Though I do own whatever sanity I do have..which isn't much.**

**Warnings: Perverted Fangirls and boys! Seriously guys! I had to up the rating on this! But keep the perverted up if you wish! . Again OOC Nations cause I fail like that~ **

Spell: …Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

Francis: Maybe because you are supposed to be doing the Ask Hetalia, non?

Spell: Oh yeah..but I don't wanna…can't you guys do it yourself this time?

Arthur: You're just going to ditch us! [/frowns]

Spell: Maybe…[/sighs] Fine! Ah just an apology to the reviewers. I'm sorry for my crap of grammar and writing. I usually do this at like early in the morning so I'm tired and yeah…Again Sorry!

Arthur: Your just now apologizing for it?

Spell: Shut up! How many reviews this time?

Francis: Fourteen, mon ami~

Spell: [/eyes widen] FOURTEEN! Why so many! Don't answer that..Anyways the first one is by **Halejandro.** He asks:

**hey lovi and venice theres this new show in America called jersey shore. its  
retarded and it is all about Italians in the worst state new jersey and moved  
to Miami the most retarded people are snookie and the situation and ****paulie d****.  
I hate snookie the most cause she is so fucked up and perverted more than  
your big brother Francis. I'm sorry that they're Italian like u guys.**

Feliciano: Ve~? I didn't know there was that show.

Lovi: Tch. Figures that idiot would make something like that. [/glares at Alfred]

**Canada APOLIGIZEZ FOR JUSTIN BEIBER THAT ASSHOLE.**

Matthew: I'm sorry….I can't control who becomes famous.

Spell: ….Please don't yell at Canada. He's pure awesome. Justin Beiber is gay and yatta yatta. [No offense to JB fans!]

Ludwig: Well let's continue shall we? The next one is from **T-Switzy**. She asks:

**Me: Hi! It's me again! I have another person with me this time! My sister,  
aizen-NCIS!**

aizen-NCIS: Hey...*yawns*... 

Everyone: Hey~

**Me: Well ask the countries a question...**

aizen-NCIS: Why?

Me: This is the whole reason your here, so ask something!

aizen-NCIS: Ok, god! Um...I guess I have a question for Romano. What would you  
do if I took all your tomatoes and tossed them in a river? *evil laughing*

Romano: …..[/frowns and glares, then shrugs] I'd get them from some other nation. While they aren't as good as mine. It's still a tomato. Oh and I would kill you.

Spell: [/smacks with spatula] Be Nice! Dammit! You made me break my freaking spatula!

Romano: [/glares and smirks] Good!

**Me: aizen-NCIS, what would that accomplish? And stop laughing like that, you  
sound like a freak.**

aizen-NCIS: *stops laughing and starts glaring at me*

Me: Well it's true!

Spell: I agree with Switzy~

**aizen-NCIS: stupid mofo**

Feliciano: What's a mofo?

**Me: *gasps* Why would you call me that? *sobs***

aizen-NCIS: Would you like me to read your question, since your crying and  
using my shirt for a tissue?

Me: *nods and continues to sob*

aizen-NCIS: T-Switzy has a question for America and she says thanks to **France****  
for saying she was beautiful...America, has anyone besides ****England**** had sex  
with you? If so explain, in detail, who it was and what they did to you. Uh,  
T-Switzy, why would you want to know that?**

Francis: It is simply true, mon cher~

Alfred: ….Maybe…And it was Japan. It was only once it's really fuzzy.

Japan: …..I've never slept with you..

Alfred: Then who was it?

Spell: [/giggling] Mattie~ You slept with Mattie!

Gilbert: [/looks up and glares at Alfred] You what!

Matthew: N-now Gilbert don't be upset with him. He didn't rape me or anything. We both got really drunk.

Gilbert: [/doesn't listen and punches Alfred in the nose] Don't you ever touch my Mattie!

Spell: [/rolls eyes] Will you two stop it!

**Me: *sniffles and stops crying*...just cuz...*coughs awkwardly***

aizen-NCIS:...Well, that's it for questions for now. See you guys next time.  
*starts to leave*

Me: *looks at her expectantly*

aizen-NCIS: *sighs*..and I'm sorry for calling you a stupid mofo. Are you  
happy now?

Me: Yes, very. :D

aizen-NCIS: *walks away mumbling about 'why did sisters have to be created?'*

Spell: I wonder that at times also.

**Me: Yeah, I guess that's it for now. Oh, I didn't ask ****Greece**** my question. Here  
it is...Greece, how is Japan in bed?**

Heracles: Meow~ …He is…wonderful~ [/tail flicks lazily]

Kiku: [/blushes and hides his face]

**Well, bye!**

T-Switzy, over and out!

Everybody: Bye~

Spell: The next one is by **InnocentJester199**.

**Yey! Arthur picked Seychelles-chan~**

Hey! I am back guys! Thanks for answering guys~

Spell: Of course we are gonna answer!

**(questions~)**

To **Spain**** and America: Remember ****Philippines****? Don't do any research~ Depend on  
your stock knowledge!**

Alfred: I used Philippines for a base at one point right?

Antonio: Si! Philippines is so cute! [/smiles brightly]

**To Italy: Italy! I am having pasta today... want some?**

Feliciano: Si! I would love some pasta, ve~

**To ****England****: Aw, why not? *puppy eyes* I am you biggest fan! *mushroom corner*  
Fine, I will not call you Iggy but can I just have a hug? Please?**

Arthur: ….[/frowns] Fine. You may call me Iggy only because…I might not mind it. [/hugs quickly] There now go do school work or something. [/blushing]

**That's all! And to the author, thanks for answering my question!**

Spell: [/smiles] I answer because I have no life and this keeps me entertained. Nah! I'm joking.

**P.S: Can I hug Romano too?**

Romano: ….NO!

Spell: Do it!

Romano: [/glares but hugs anyway and secretly liking it] Happy now?

Spell: The next one is by **Alana-kittychan**. Cute name! She asks:

**I'd just like to know one thing and one thing only! WHEN IS AUSTRALIA GOING TO  
BE IN BOTH THE MANGA AND THE ANIME! I mean for crying out loud ****Australia**** was  
in both 1st and 2nd world wars you'd think he'd be in both Manga and Anime by  
now!**

Spell: I don't know. I'm just a fangirl. I wish I knew because Australia does rock and he should be in the manga and anime.

**Oh and G'day Australia you rock!**

Australia: G'day! –hugs Alana-

Spell: The next one is from **Karen Elaine DuLay**. Yay! Hey again~ She asks:

**Mk, couldn't resist asking more questions. ^_^**

Spell: Don't resist! Just do it!

**1. ****England****, what do you think of ****France**** trying to give you his title of "Most  
Perverted Nation"?**

Arthur: [/scoffs] Well obviously I don't appreciate it.

Francis: But you should, mon ami!

Arthur: I don't want your bloody title!

Spell: I could care less now stop fighting!

**2. ****Germany****, just how strong are you? How much weight can you lift? How often  
do you train?**

Ludwig: I'm pretty strong. About 225. At least every day if I can help it.

Spell: …So weird!

Ludwig: How am I weird?

Spell: …I don't know you just are.

Ludwig: [/face palm]

Spell: Next question!

**3. ****Prussia****, now that you're technically not a country anymore, what do you DO  
all day? **

Gilbert: I help all the other nations out by giving them my wonderful wisdom.

Spell: What he actually means is play video games all day and mooch off others.

Gilbert: [/sighs] Ja, basically.

**4. Finally, America, what gave you the idea to rebel in the first place? Was a  
certain frog involved?**

Alfred: Frog? Why would I be talking to a frog?

Spell: He meant the perverted one named Francis!

Francis: I heard my name~ How can I help you mon ami?

Spell: Wasn't calling your name was telling the idiot who the frog was.

Alfred. I'm not an idiot! And no Francis had nothing to do with it.

Spell: Anyways the next question is by **ChibiDryad242**. They ask:

**Ah, I guess I'll participate... Umm... Konnichiwa...**

Everybody: Hello~

**Um, this is more of a suggestion... Please pleasepleaseplease keep Greece-san  
as a cat / Ah, well, anyway...**

Spell: Maybe~ He's been getting on my nerves a bit.

Greece: [/rubs head against my leg]

Spell: Stop that! You are a grown man and I'm like younger than you! Now stop! /

**Sweden****: (If he's there) My sister and I are about 1/4 or so Swedish. Anyway,  
so, did you know that if you take the hyphen out of your nickname (Su-san) it  
turns into Susan? What would you do if someone called you Susan?**

Berwald: [/stares silently]…I didn't. Punch them. [/looks at me] Can I go now?

Spell: Sure, if someone asks you a question again. I'll call you~

Berwald: [/nods and leaves]

**Nihon-san: U-umm... M-may... May I hug you? I-if I'm gentle. It's your choice  
entirely. *hides blush behind plush* ...(no rhyme intended)**

Kiku: [/blushes and smiles softly] Of course you can. [/hugs Chibi quickly]

**Italy****: If you had to chose, what is your favorite type of pasta?**

Feliciano: Um…I can't chose, ve~ It's too hard! There are so many wonderful types out there!

**...I can't think of any more questions. Gomen nasai. I'm sorry if these  
weren't really good at all... Ah, also *gives out cake* I baked this. ^^ Hope  
everyone likes it.**

Spell: It's quite alright~ And those were wonderful questions. –takes the cake- Yay! Thanks for the cake!

**Well, sayonara.**

Everyone: Bye~

Spell: The next one is by **TheOppositesAlchemist**. They ask:

**I'm back!**

**Vermont****: Yay.**

**Me: I don't appreciate the false enthusiasm. And, yes FMA!**

Spell: Neither do I! FMA rocks! Edward is so cute! .

**Massachusetts****: *whisper* Watch out she's a rabid fangirl at times.**

Me: -glare- We actually have questions this time!

Spell: -glares also- So am I so beware! Rawr~ -smiles-

**Vermont: How does ****Prussia**** still exist?**

Gilbert: Because I'm amazingly awesome!

**Massachusetts: And we lied, Eyebrows. Now you must get drunk with ****France****.  
-****evil laugh****-**

**Vermont: O.O I think I'm going to walk away now...**

**Me: I think I'm gonna get blackmail!**

Arthur: I hate you all. [/starts to get the drinks]

Spell: Wait! Don't get drunk yet! I need you for the other questions!

Arthur: [/shrugs] Fine. I can wait.

**One last thing: I have an amazingly effed up ancestry. English, French,  
Scottish, Irish, German, Italian, and Polish, but I now live in America. What  
mental images does this bring up?**

Spell: Arthur, Francis, Scotland, Ireland, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Feliks all had a huge orgy and then somehow Alfred got pregnant. More likely from Arthur pretending to be Harry Potter before the orgy. Yep.

Everybody: What the hell!

Spell: What? I have a horribly perverted mind at times.

**Massachusetts: By for now! We probably have to coax Vermont out of the corner  
though...**

**Me: Yeah...I'll get Ben&Jerry's. Bye!**

Spell: Bye and Ben & Jerry's is awesome!

Ludwig: [/sighs] Let's get to the next review please.

Spell: This is by **spycutie009**. They say:

**Max: Great choice ****England****, because getting raped is sooooo much worse than  
getting killed. -_- -sarcasm-**

Arthur: ….Well apparently now I have to get raped also.

**Me: This IS ****France**** he's talking about.**

**Max: Don't ruin it. T_T**

**Me: . . . . **

Spell: France is a rapist!

**QUESTIONS:**

**Spain****, why the hell are you the only spanish country I see on the show?  
Where's all your ****brothers and sisters****? 8O**

Antonio: [/shrugs] I wouldn't know. Maybe you should ask the lady who made us~

**Germany****, you know me and Max are taking german classes at school? **

Ludwig: I don't know that. But Danke for taking my language.

**Everyone, what's your favorite pairing?**

Everybody: What?

Spell: Who do you like to go with who.

Everybody: Oh. We aren't doing this.

Spell: B-but!

Everybody: NO!

Spell: [/leaves for a minute and comes back with a flame thrower] Now You are going to answer or I shall blast you with this and turn you into ash.

Everybody: Alright!

Spell: Good. Alfred you start.

Alfred: M'kay. Um I like Me and Arthur together.

Arthur: I guess me and Alfred.

Francis: Me and Arthur~

Matthew: PruCan

Spell: You know the names? –glomps- Anyways Next!

Gilbert: Me and everybody!

Yao: Russia and me, aru.

Ivan: Yao and me, da~

Ludwig: Italia and me.

Feliciano: Me and Ludwig, ve~!

Lovino: Me myself and I.

Spell: -glares-

Lovino: Fine with the tomato bastard.

Antonio: Really Lovi! [/smiles brightly] Me and Lovi!

Kiku: [/blushes]Giripan

Heracles: Me and Kiku.

Spell: I like way to many. If you wanted to know..

**England, I could make a ton more nicknames just by using your nickname "Iggy."**

**Max: Yes, all thanks to my series (One of the main character's name is Iggy).  
:D**

**Me: Yea, of course. -_- And can I borrow your spell book? I gotta turn someone  
I hate into a frog. :P**

Arthur: Please don't! Iggy is enough for me. No. My spell book isn't something for humans to play with.

**Max: What do you mean by interesting times, France? Enlighten me.**

Francis: I fear I would have to show you for you to be able to know, mon cher~ [/winks]

**Me: Bye!**

**Michelle&Max**

Everybody: Bye~

Spell: The next one is by **captain blood**. They ask:

**hey~! mi back**

Everyone: Hey.

**hey Arthur I had fun did you .blushes.**

Arthur: [/smiles] I had a lot of fun. Thank you again.

**.France..I don't want to know.**

Francis: [/pouts and goes in the mushroom corner]

**America sorry I just think that Americans have lost the fire.**

Alfred: We never lose our fire! We are heroes!

**Germany and Prussia I mad that beer and I have wust 4 u.^=^. **

Ludwig: Danke. The beer was wonderful and I'm sure the wurst will be also.

Gilbert: Danke! –takes the wurst- What West said.

**Arthur I have some rum 4 u .sweet smile. **

Arthur: Thank you. [/takes it and is about to drink some]

Spell: Don't even think about it.

**Romano did you have fun.**

Lovino: No.

**hey Arthur I was think if you want to go to my place and if you don't mind I wood love to have some of or cooking.**

Arthur: [/smiles brightly] You would? Then I would love to have you over!

Spell: Are you trying to kill yourself? Seriously. Alright I gotta admit fish & chips are good, but that's all.

**Spain want do think of Romano ****Holland**** closet fun. **

Antonio: …MY Lovi! [/holds Lovino close]

**Denmark**** do you like Iceland. **

Denmark: [/shrugs] Ice is alright. He's short though and abusive to me.

**does any 1 know captain blood is a book and a movie 8D. sealant and  
my cousin dip wood love each other. **

Spell: Nope never knew that. Aw they'd be cute together I'm sure~

**Italian brothers theres a reality show called jersey shore everyone on the show is Italian I feel sorry for u guys because snookie and the situation.**

Lovino: We've heard you idiota.

**Bye**

Everyone: Later~

Spell: Next one is from **Netflix**. They ask:

**Latvia**** have sex with ****sealand**** in the closet.**

Latvia and Sealand: [/has sex in the closet] [A/N: Yeah Not sure how to be them yet so please if possible refrain from them..if not I'll try!]

**Russia have sex with sealand in the closet.**

Russia: That's pedophile. Nyet.

Spell: But it's a dare!

Russia: I'll kiss him, but I won't have sex with him.

Spell: …..fine.

Russia: [/kisses Sealand.] There, da.

**Holland fuck Romano well ****Spain**** watches**

Holland: [/shrugs] Whatever.

Lovino: No! What the hell is wrong with you! Stop asking for us to do just perverted shit!

**,Russia and ****stewie griffin**** plan 4 eveyone to become one.**

**France have sex with Quagmire.**

**Russia have sex with stewie.**

Spell: Alright don't kill me! I have no idea who those people are..Sorry!

Ludwig: **InnocentJester199** asks:

**I forgot to ask Iggy a question! Curses...**

So! Whaddaya think about this pic?

And please don't be mad! I am just curious! Plus, my friend forced me too...

Oh, and... Tally ho, Iggy! Especially with those questions~

Arthur: [/looks at the pic] It's a cute picture of Seychelles and Iceland. [/raises an eyebrow] Why would I be mad? Your strange.

**P.S I am a girl, Romano!**

Lovino: I could care less!

Spell: It's **Halejandro** again. They ask:

**England have sex with ****captain blood**** in the closet. *w***

Arthur: …Um. What?

Spell: You heard the man!

Arthur: [/blushes lightly] A-alright. [/has sex with captain blood]

Spell: Anyways the next one is from **polish guy**. He asks:

**hey levi and venice theres this new show in America called jersey shore. its  
retarded and it is all about Italians in the worst state new jersey and moved  
to Miami the most retarded people are snookie and the situation and ****paulie d****.  
I hate snookie the most cause she is so fucked up and perverted more than your  
****big brother Francis****. I'm sorry that there Italian like u guys.**

Lovi: Again We have heard about it. Good are all of you idiotas and bastards!

**Canada APOLIGIZEZ FOR JUSTIN BEIBER THAT ASSHOLE.**

Matthew: I-I have apologized for him!

Spell: And the last one goes to **all Italian girl**. She says:

**I love ask hetalia please put a new 1 up soon please**

Spell: [/smiles] Well here it is then. I'm sorry it took so long! I got busy.

Everyone: And lazy.

Spell: Hey! I was only lazy once! Gah! I hate all of you! [/goes the mushroom corner]

Everyone: Hopefully we can get her out of there by the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I refuse to repeat myself! If you want to know this then go back chapters dammit!**

**Warnings: Really…everyone should know this by now!**

Spell: Gah! I'm so very sorry it's taken me awhile to get this done, but yeah life have been crazy and I'm just very lazy. [/smiles sheepishly]

Alfred: [/blinks] We are finally gonna do this again! Yes! I call reading the first question cause I'm the hero!

Spell: [/eye twitch] …Fine.

Alfred: Yay! The first question is from Netflix. They say/ask or whatever:

family guy is the show go to youtube. Russia and stewie griffin plan 4 everyone  
to become one. France have sex with Quagmire. Russia have sex with stewie.

Spell: I'm sorry but I can't fulfill this request. One I don't know family guy. Two I tried and my mom caught me and I was yelled at for it. Again I'm sorry I could not fulfill this request.

danmark and iceland kiss.

Denmark: Of course I will~ [/smirks and kisses Iceland]

Iceland: [/smacks him and runs off to find Norway]

Denmark: [/rolls his eyes] He's such a baby.

Spell: Anyways! The next question is from Karen Elaine DuLay. She asks:

Me: Heeey~ I have decided to be evil now.

Spell: Yes! Be evil!

Li: Run. Now.

Me: Hey! Li! You're just a character from my story! I MADE you! :D You are  
merely my puppet...

Li: *mysteriously vanished*

Me: Fooey. Well, anyways, I has questions, maybe a few dares!

Li: *voice comes from unknown location* Get on with it.

Me: Fine! I will! So!

1. England, how about you return to your pirate ways for a while? And, uh,  
while you're being all pirate-y...wanna go raid Spain with me? :3 We can  
entertain each other on the way~

Arthur: [/smirks] Sure darling. It would be me pleasure.

Antonio: NOOOOO! [/runs and hides in my closet]

Li: You. Are. Horrible. And way too horny for my liking. How did you think me  
up?

Me: Shush story-puppet! You do not speak!

2. France. Ah, France. I think you're one of my least favorite characters. So,  
to punish you...I would like you to keep at least ten feet between you and all  
other people. And there will be no groping, or even flirting, for the duration  
of the chapter. :D

Francis: [/pouts] So mean, mon cher!

Spell: [/glomps] Thank you! [/looks to Francis] You might as well stand in that corner. [/points to a corner]

Francis: [/goes and sulks in the corner]

Li: That, that I approve of. Keep that up.

3. Germany, in my current story "Fire Lily," there is a scene at the end of  
the second chapter where you're looking for a wound (she was covered in blood  
at the time) (Li: I hate you for that, Karen) (Me: I know, and I love it! X3)  
and...XD... she wakes up while you're taking her coat off. *breaks into  
maniacal laughter* Anyways, since Li can't look at you without blushing after  
that, even though she did proceed to throw you into a wall (Li: *looking away,  
blushes harder* I am very sorry for that, sorry again), I'd like to know how  
you feel about the whole situation. Because it's not enough that I wrote it,  
or that I'm advertising that I wrote it...I gotta know how YOU feel about the  
whole situation! :D

Spell: Gah! Now I must read this story! [/goes off to read it]

Ludwig: I guess I was surprised and worried.

Li: Karen...why...why are you doing this...you know I can't... *blushes  
furiously*

Me: Hey! *rubs a tomato on her cheek* You look like a tomato!

4. Spain...don't you think she looks like a tomato?

Antonio: [/peeks out of the closet] Si~ She looks like a tomato and is so cute!

Li: Wha-wha-wha-wha-WAAAAAAH! *runs off sobbing* I HATE YOU KAREN!

Me: Wait! Li! Come back! I still need to taunt you guys with the incident  
where Italy tackled Germany and they fell into the bathroom you were taking a  
bath in!

Li: *voice heard from a distance* NO!

Me: *runs off after Li* Come baaaaaaack!

Spell: [/giggles and waves] Byeee~!

Antonio: [/from his hiding place in the closet] Next is from captain blood. They ask:

hey everyone

Everyone: Hey.

hey Arthur [blushing].

Arthur: [/blushes] Hello.

everyone I was thinking about telling u guys about my heritage.

Spell: Cool~ Please do~! ^^

well first off I'm American. I think they lost the fire around the industrial revolution and what little fire we had left we lost in ww1 and 2. And we lost in Vietnam too. Sorry if that brings back bad memories Alfred.

Alfred: Nah it's cool. I've gotten over a lot of it, dude.

I'm British and my family came on the mayflower. I have family in Canada and canadas awesome too. I'm Scottish but more British than scott but I hail from macdoans and I'm proud of it. I'm Irish I don't know much of that. I'm German to be more precise Prussian. I'm Italian from phils territory but I act more I'm from romanos territory and I love the mafia from there and I a damn good cook and I make good pasta with red or cheese sauce. I'm Hungarian but I don't like that part of me. I'm Danish I don't know much of it but my family could have been Vikings. I'm possibly Russian and I'm Swiss and Swedish and no French whatsoever!

oh and Arthur I love your cooking I love your fish & chip  
and spotted dick.

Arthur: [/smiles] Someone who finally appreciates my cooking!

Spell: …Fish & chips are good everything else..eh.

ho Alfred I love in&out burger.

Alfred: McDonalds is my favorite but that place is great too!

italy.n.s I love PASTA! AND PIZZA.

Feliciano: Pasta is so wonderful, ve~!

gill Ludwig I love wurst .

Both of them: Glad you like it.

I love TOMATOS.

Romano: Tch. Of course.

oh and Arthur i was thinking about a date if it is ok with you.

Arthur: Um… [/blushes and isn't sure what to say] I-I guess..

Bye

Spell: Bye~

Lovino:…Next is from spycutie009. She says:

Me: -listens to iPod- Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK. Uptown, downtown, all  
around-

Spell: I love that song! Now to just get Iggy into a rave outfit. [/starts planning]

Max: -pulls earplugs off-

Me: . . . . owwwwww.

Max: :)

Me: Ok well, we don't have any questions, but I will grant you guys to ask any  
three questions.

Spell: Oh I wanna ask one!...Mine won't count right? Dammit and I forgot my question.

Arthur: Do you always kidnap people?

Feliciano: Do you like Pastaaa~?

Ludwig: …This is for Max. Why haven't you tried to escape yet? [/starts ranting about being a good solider]

Spell: …

Max: Oh joy. -sarcasm-

Colombia: Hola! :D

Antonio: Hola! XD

Me: Bye for now.

Michelle&Max

Feliciano: This is from all italian girl, ve~. She asks:

hey all italian girl here~! i want a hug s.

Feliciano: [/hugs Italian girl] Yay~!

Lovino: Hell no!

Spell: Do it! [/glares]

Lovino: …[/gives a quick hug before mumbling something or other about tomatoes and going off into the kitchen]

Kiku: This is from TheOppositesAlchemist. They would like to know:

Me: Yea, I know right? My favorite is probably Al though...or maybe  
Winry...or-

Massachusetts: Save the fangirling for later. And now, since Vermont refused  
to come this time for some reason, we grabbed New Hampshire instead!

New Hampshire: -looks up from book and waves-

Spell: B-but fangirling is fun! [/pouts and waves at New Hampshire.]

Alfred: Dude! Another one of my kids! [/smiles brightly]

Arthur: …Oh joy. [/sarcasm]

Me: Aaaand we were kinda banned from doing anymore super-perverse stuff  
involving France...

Massachusetts: But more importantly, DAD JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN  
DOING? EYEBROWS? AND UNCLE CANADA?

Me: Oh yeah! That's why Vermont wouldn't come!

New Hampshire: -chucks book at America's head. Unfortunately, it's a hard  
cover dictionary-

Alfred: …I'll explain when you get older? [/sheepish smile]

Spell: [/watches the book] it's going it's going. And it's good!

Alfred: Ow! Come on dude! That was mean! [/pouts]

Me: Ok, guys calm down, it's not that bad. *coughsecretlylikesUSUKcough* We  
have some more torture for ya!

Spell: [/coughsodoicough]

Massachusetts: First off, we want you all to tell us your deepest darkest  
secrets! :D

Spell: Does this include me? If so..ummm NEVER! [/shifty eyes]

Alfred: -mumbles something- …

Spell: Come on Al~ Say it!

Alfred: …No.

Spell: Just say it so we can move on..

Alfred: Fine! [/huffs] …I don't hate Russia..

Ivan: I knew that all along comrade~ [/smiles]

Alfred: Shut up!

Arthur: I still go to rock concerts and am still my punk self. During the night that is. During the day I'm a perfectly respectable gentleman.

Alfred: …That would mean your fun though. Your never fun!

Arthur: I'm fun! You just find everything boring that isn't superheroes and hamburgers!

Spell: Enough you two.

Francis: I have no deep dark secrets~

Spell: …This is just turning strange..I'm ending this sorry hun.

Me: Next, America must cosplay as Ed because Nantucket reminds me way to much  
of his antennae!

Spell: Hell yeah! –runs off to get the cosplay; coming back quickly- Here Al.

Alfred: -blinks and goes off to change coming out shortly afterward- Um..did I put any of this on right? –still has his glasses on-

Spell: Yep..wait no. –snatches his glasses- There much better~!

New Hampshire: -smacks- Stop fangirling. Lastly, here's a live bomb everyone.  
Have fun.

Everybody: O_O

Spell: …Um Um! Oh Oh I know! SEALAND!

Sealand: -runs in- Are you all finally going to recognize me!

Spell: …yes…but first you must take this and run as far as you can. –hands Sealand the bomb- No go hurry!

Sealand: -runs off and after a couple of minutes a semi-loud boom is heard-

Spell: He shall be missed. –blinks- What am I saying! –shakes head-

Me: Teehee...bye!-run away-

Spell: Your evil! But I can't help but think your Awesome!

Gilbert: Not as awesome as me! Oh and I'm reading this one. InnocentJester199 asks:

Thanks again for answering my questions! And, thank you Iggy for letting me  
call you Iggy~!

Arthur: [/sighs] Yeah yeah.

I have a few questions prepared~

To Norway: Um, hi Norway... okay, it's just a simple request as a fan... CAN I  
HUG YOU?

Norway : ... ... Euh ... ... I ... ... Nnngh ... ... ( /glances away ) ... ... fine.

To Iceland: I dare you to call Norway "onii-chan" :) Can i hug you too?

Iceland: …No. [/gives a slight hug] …

Spell: …

Lovi: You're not going to make him do it?

Spell: Truthfully his puffin scares me…

LOLz. I am always asking for hugs. But hey! You can't blame me that you guys  
are so friggin cute and adorable XD

Spell: Always ask for hugs!

Norway: [/response to being adorable] ... ... ... ( /side glance ) ... Nn ... You don't know what you're saying ... ...

That's all for today.., Ciao~!

Everybody: Bye!

Lovino: …Didn't I already read one? Oh whatever. This is from…LoviLuver…oh joy. They ask:

Ok so as you can tell by the name I LOVE YOU LOVI! But since I know you don't  
liked getting glomped i will just sulk in corner...

Lovi: …[/sighs and grumbles] I guess one hug won't hurt. Just one though!

*Hours later*

Ok so questions now... Erm...

Spain) WHY WERE YOU SO MEAN TO THE AZTECZ? Well... since your my 4th favorite  
and I'm 1/4 Spanish i forgive you... sorta... :(

Antonio: It was for land. I was sorry about it though later!

France) You know sometimes u r just so awesome cus before Gilbo you were the  
only one who was nice to Canada...ok just wanted to thank you... and order you  
to kiss Spell (sorry Spell)

Spell: NOooooo!

Francis: A dare is a dare, mon cher~

Spell: …

Francis: [/kisses me]

Spell: [/punches him in the face and glares] …Ever do that again and you will lose something. Now I must go sanitize my mouth. [/goes off to the bathroom]

Gilbert) CAN I PWEASSSEEE CALL YOU GILBO! And why haven't you killed Russia  
for sitting on Canada!

Gilbert: Yeah sure. Gilbo is an awesome name~! [/blinks and glares at Ivan] He did what!

Russia: *Glomps* I love you you're my 3rd favorite but Canada is above you on  
the top 5 list sooo... I ORDER YOU TO LET GILBO BEAT YOU UP!

Ivan: [/smiles creepily and hugs tight] …That will not happen at all, da~ Unless you become one with Russia~

Germany) DUDE! Can you come over to my house and clean my room! Oh and my aunt  
has a theory that when you were smaller you were the Holly Roman Empire and  
that's why you blush when Italy hugs you is it true?

Ludwig: No I can't clean your room. Do it yourself. It gives you discipline and teaches you respect. [/frowns] I know nothing of what you are talking about.

Spell: [/pops head out from the bathroom] I agree with that theory!

N. Italy) I was wondering if you know that Holly Rome thought you were a  
girl...

Feliciano: Si~ I knew, ve~ [/blinks] I think everyone thought I was a girl.

Lovi) Can I please have a hug... I mean if you want... if not *Tear* uh otherwise I was just wondering why you and your brother are afraid of England...  
ONLY ANSWER THAT IF YOU WANT! I totally respect your privacy cus I know that  
you deserve it and yeah... *Blush*

Lovi: I already said you could have one hug. [/frowns] We aren't afraid of Eyebrows! [/lies]

Uh... Bye everyone oh and Spell sorry about France I just was kinda curious if  
you would do it... *Gives pocky* Hope you like :)

Spell: [/pouts] I didn't willingly…[/takes pocky and smiles] All is forgiven~ ^^

Peace to the world!

Everybody: Yes~!

Spell: The last question of the day! From Kitty-Kat's Meow O.O. They ask:

Germany and Prussia are my favorite characters! Romano is next  
tho^^...ok focus.

Italy, what is the longest noodle you've ever eaten& how long did it take?

Feli: Hmm..I think the longest noodle I ever ate was at China's house, ve~ I don't remember how long it took me though…Sorry~!

Canada, you are adorable, would you ever have prussia's child?

Matthew: [/blushes] A-ah Thank you. [/smiles] I-i would if it was possible.

Gilbert: Seriously Birdie? You mean it?

Matthew: O-of course, eh.

Romano, would ever play football with France and Spain if Germany was goalie for the opposing team?

Lovi: …No. Cause I'd be playing against a Pervert, an Idiot, and a Bastard. I'm good with staying at home.

England, can you clarify, i read a fanfic where you said 'It's a good thing Germany is goalie , he's...TBC...he's built like a brick shithouse.

Arthur: I have no idea..I don't remember saying any of this.

China why do you like pandas?

Yao: Because they are so cute, aru! How can you not love them?

Japan have you ever made dojinshis about fellow nation, and who?

Kiku: …[/mutters] yes..all of the nations..

Russia, can you sing and dance to caramelldansen?

Ivan: ..What is this caramelldansen?

Spell: [/sighs] I'll show you. [/shows him and plays the song]

Ivan: It seems silly, da?

Spell: It's supposed to be.

Ivan: Oh alright. [/sings and dances the caramelldansen]

Spell: [/records it] so cute! .

France, who was your first?  
Francis: Arthur.

Arthur: [/splutters] I have never done it with you you stupid Frog!

Francis: Not what happened last night~

Spain, what would you do to see Romano smile?

Antonio: Anything!

Greece, o.o i got nothing.

Heracles: [/wakes up from his nap] Hn?

Prussia, tell a story about little Germany, please?

Gilbert: I have so many! Let's see..Oh! There was a time when West was scared of the dark so he'd have to sleep in my room. He'd come in and try to sneak into my bed, but I always knew he was there. It was so cute.

Ludwig: …[/hides his face in his hands blushing]

Germany, what is a hobby no one knows about?

Ludwig: …I'm not telling you that's why it's a hobby no one knows about.

Prussia & Germany can you duet Einsamkeit? I send you two  
my love^^i got a german flag n prussias anthem inmy folder

Gilbert: Of course! And we love you back. Kesesesese

Ludwig: I'm glad you like us. And if you wish for a song then ja.

Gilbert&Ludwig: [/sings Einsamke]

Spell: [/once the two of them finish] Well that's all. Later guys~!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: This lady doesn't own. I will now self-destruct in 5..4..3..2..Boom! Nah...I'm just kidding ya….For Now!**_

_**Warnings: …Same as always and same shall it be forever.**_

Spell: Is anyone else worried about that Disclaimer? Cause I am..

Arthur: You're worried about a disclaimer? I think she's gone mental..

Spell: I've always been insane. It's one of my many charming qualities~ ^^

Ludwig: …Can we get on with this? I need to start training Italy again.

Spell: [/pouts] Fine, fine. Oh Oh! Though I do have an announcement! There will be two more characters for you lovely viewers to ask. Rome and Germania~!

Francis: But aren't they you know..

Spell: Dead? That's what I thought, but I found them...and then almost got beat up...and then I kidnapped them for them to ask questions~! Anyways! The first question is by **Kawaii-Pafin57**. They ask:

**Um... Hello to every characters out there! Please treat me nicely! It's my first time asking questions! **

Spell: I'll make them treat you nicely dear so don't worry~ ^^

**M-my first question is to Spain;**

Spain, a friend told me that Romano was the only colony that you treated nicely. True? The way you treated my country was... well, abusive.

Tonio: [smiles sheepishly] Si this was true. I'm very sorry for treating your country that way amigo.

**England: Don't lose hope, sir! Your cooking is... nice! I've tasted fish and chips and it's so delicious! I admit that I am a fan of yours! *blush***

Arthur: [smiles] Of course my cooking is great. It's better than that damn frogs. I'm glad to have another fan like you.

**Romano: P-please don't get mad at me if I ask you this question... Do you love Italy as your brother? Can I hug you? **

Lovi: ….[sighs] Si I love Feliciano as my brother. He might be a potato bastard loving idiot, but he is still my fratello. [scowls] I guess you can. But you gotta give me a tomato afterwards. I'm sick of giving free hugs. Each hug is now a tomato, got it?

**Germany: Hitler is an Austrian, right?**

Ludwig: Ah I would rather not talk about that subject, if you don't mind.

**Japan: Are you alright after the earthquake and the tsunami? I hope you are, sir! I prayed for you!**

Kiku: I'm doing much better now. Thank you for praying for me. [blushing lightly]

**Um... that's all for today. Tally ho everyone!**

Spell: Hey Iggy want to hear me kill your language even more.

Arthur: NO!

Spell: Too late. Pip pip cheerio Kawaii-Pafin57~

Arthur: [groans] Bloody Americans.

Spell: [giggles] Oh you know you love me~ [smiles] Anyways! The next one is by **Alana-kittychan**. She asks:

***sniffles* OMG thank you *hugs Spell* You Know my pain! We both want Australia to show up in the Manga and Anime Really soon and it was so nice of you to answer my Question! Here Have some Cupcakes My nice little sister had a party today and we have lots of Yummy Cupcakes! *the not as nice one is pissed off again somewhere TwT* Just be glad you only have one little sister two can be trouble if one of them isn't as nice as the other!  
**

Spell: [huggles] Your welcome, hun~ And he should! [takes the cupcakes] Thankies~ ^^ [shrugs] I have a little cousin who has huge fits and my brother acts like a girl at times so I 'technically' have three sisters to deal with.

**OK Now to ask the Nations stuffs!**

**Oi England you Damit Pommy! Go give Australia New- Zealand and Canada a Hug man they have done all these things for you and you spend half your time whining about USA! I mean Come on Both he, New- Zealand and Canada are part of your Commonwealth thing of yours and you don't pay them the time of day or tell them thank you for all the times they helped you out in BOTH world wars while USA was taking his time! But I Guess they forgive you because you did raise them... But Still you could be proud of Australia, Canada, and New-Zealand For once in your BLOODLY Life Mate!**

Arthur: [shocked slightly] ..Well um...it's just..[sighs and gives Canada, Australia, and New Zealand a hug] …[grumbles] Thank you..

**Oh By the way Alfred are you having a Threesome with Canada and Australia? If so that would be awesome you guys Get along so well! And who would top who in that Threesome? Hey now that I think about it Why don't you guys Share a kiss with each other for me?  
**

Alfred: Me, Mattie and Australia? Nope never happened before. Though it'd certainly be interesting. I think me and Australia would both top Mattie. I mean he's so weak and slow! [laughs]

Matthew: H-hey!

Alfred: You want me to kiss the two of them? Alright! [kisses Matthew]

Matthew: [freezes and blushes darkly]

Gilbert: [glares and growls pulling Matthew close] …

Alfred: [kisses Australia]

Australia: [punches Alfred in the jaw and storms away]

Spell: Aww you made the cute Aussie go away. He's so sweet unlike the rest of you lot...besides Feli, Kiku and Greece. Speaking of him where did he get off too? I still haven't changed him back yet…[shrugs] Oh well.

**Oh Canada I Must thank you for coming up with Maple stuff I love to put on my Pancakes that stuff is the Best! Oh and your Awesome and so is your Bear too!  
**

Matthew: A-ah Thank you. I'm sure Kumamaka is glad to hear that you like him. [smiles softly]

**And Australia You are so Awesome I'm scene the Persons who came up with Hetalia Blog and there is a few sketches and pics they have done of you and New Zealand and I have to say you are so cute, Cool and Awesome looking Heh I love the Animals hanging around you and the little Bandaid on your nose is sooo cute Mate! and what makes you even cooler is You have England's eyebrows and his lovely green eyes they so go well with your Lovely Brown hair and cheeky cute smile!( I'm so Pound to be an Aussie as well as an Aussie Fangirl) Oh do those Two cute Cowlicks sticking out the front (Heh you have a Cowlick like Alfred's but you have two where he has one) of your Hair stand for? I heard Alfred's stands for for something so do yours? **

Australia: They do stand for something I just don't know what yet. I've tried to figure it out, but so far I haven't. Thanks for being a fan. I think I need more. I mean how else am I to get on the show without some fans?

Spell: [Forgive meeee! I probably did poorly on Australia] Maybe they stand for the Tasmanian Islands. I know I didn't say that right now leave me be.

**Oh And Before I run off to bed because I've work tomorrow!**

Who likes Australia and is or wants to be in a relationship with him Beside Alfred Matt and Arthur? (Oh and if that Frog France tries or says anything rude or Perverted I'm throwing mad nest of Australian Bull-Ants at him with Honey and trust me you you do not want that! they are Very nasty biters)!

Spell: If I count I want him! His accent is so cute! Besides he's so cute~! [huggles Australia] 

Everybody: [is quiet cause they are scared of me even more] …

**Ok well thanks again**

Spell: Later hun~ The next batch of questions is by **Kitty-Kats Meow O.o**. They ask:

**Russia, Prussia, & Germany you made my day**.

The three of them: Glad to.

**S*it, i forgot about America, I'm a horrid American to forget my own country, sorry**.

Spell: If he wasn't here all the time I'd forget about him too, hun.

**America, what is the stupidest thing you ever done? **

Alfred: …Ummm I don't think I've ever really done anything stupid. Oh wait! The Industrial Revolution was kinda stupid.

**Greece, who would you choose, Japan or your cats? **

Heracles: ….Japan...and my cats.

**France, look in a mirror and sing 'you can stick an Eiffel tower up your arse.' **

Francis: Why?

Spell: Just do it you damn frog.

Francis: Your starting to sound like Arthur, mon cher~

Spell: …..[pulls out burnt scones] Do the dare or I will shove these down your throat. [glares]

Francis: …[gets a mirror and sings] I can stick an Eiffel tower up my ass~

Everybody: [snickering and laughing]

**Canada, why don't you like being invisible? you can get away with so much, i once(with help) got the fire sprinklers to spray dye during a pep rally, the cheerleaders freaked and crashed to the ground**

Matthew: W-well I would like to be noticed once in a while. It's just so tiring to not be able to talk in the meetings at all.

Gilbert: I remember you, birdie~

Matthew: [smiles softly at Gilbert] I know that Gilbert and I really appreciate it.

Spell: [snickers] hehehe~ Cheerleaders are annoying. No offense to cheerleaders reading this...just at my school they were one of the reasons for me to start taking homeschooling.

**Everyone, have you ever busted down a door, it so fun. **

Spell: I have! It was completely fun...but then I felt stupid...cause even our dog knew better than to walk through the screen door. It was cool though cause I tore it off the track.

Arthur: …You didn't even see the bloody screen there!

Spell: Hey! I was busy talking with someone on the phone alright. I thought it was open and just kept walking until the door popped off.

**China, listen to 'hello kitty' by botdf**.

Yao: [listens to it and just looks confused] ..what the…[blushes darkly] That is not appropriate, aru!

Spell: [smiles and dances and hums with it] Lol this is awesome!

**Romano, can beat spain & france , i know you can win! **

Lovi: Of course I can win. I just chose not to waste any of my strength of the pervert and the bastard.

**England, i am curious, you and Prussia were knights, did you two ever fight one on one? **

Arthur: I think we did once. I'm not really sure.

Gilbert: I don't think we did…[shrugs]

**GTG bye everyone.**

Everybody: Bye.

Spell: The next one is by **spycutie009**. She asks:

**Me: Hello. Actually, Max has been the only fictional character I've kidnapped.**

Spell: Well at least they don't just show up…

**Me and Max: Yes! We love pasta! :D**

**Max: Because I'm still planning, and plus my Flock's been kidnapped by other people too. :P**

Ludwig: Oh makes sense.

**Me: Question time!  
**  
**QUESTIONS:  
Anyone heard about what happened in Japan? -sniffles- I give you cookies Japan. -gives plate of cookies- Italy! I give you pasta that I made! -gives bowl of pasta-**

Spell: We have heard and I was greatly saddened.

Kiku: [takes the cookies] Thank you.

Feli: Yay pasta~! [takes the pasta and gives you a kiss on the cheek] Grazie, ve~

**Me: Since everyone's telling you guys about their heritage, I feel like I should do it too. Well, I'm Spanish cause my descendants and some of my cousins were born there. I'm Colombian cause I and the rest of my family was there as well, and then I'm American cause I've lived here for more than 9 years and my littlest cousins were born here.****  
**  
**Max: I don't know much about my heritage, but I know I'm Hispanic! XD Bye!**

Everybody: Cool~

Spell: I still don't know mine...I wish I did...All I know is that I've got a bit of Native American in me.

Alfred: You've got some of my mother in you? Cool!

Arthur: …Huh? You had a mother?

Alfred: Sure she was the personification for the Native American tribes at the time. Then you came and made me British.

Spell: So basically Arthur…It's all your fault he's this way.

Arthur: [splutters and glares at me]

**Michelle&Max**

Spell: Later guys~ The next one is by **.spell reddeadirish**.

**hi everyone my old name was captain blood but now please call me sara ok**

Spell: Hey I have a friend named Sarah. You just don't have the 'H' on the end.

**(blushing) hi arthur so the that was cool and arthur what are your brothers like**

Arthur: [blushing also] Hello. I-I suppose it was. [blinks and frowns slightly] They were horrible to me. They are just a bunch of bullies.

Spell: Scotland! I love him! He's the only man you can wear a kilt and not look stupid. I mean YUM!

Arthur: Are you quite finished?

Spell: He's hotter than you.

Arthur: He is not!

Spell: Sure he is. I mean a REAL man should be able to pull off a kilt. You couldn't pull it off.

Arthur: [growls and glares at me]

Spell: Anyways! The next person is **Ahava**. They want to know:

**Meeeh turn!**

Ok!

Eg elska tig (It's Icelandic!)

Iceland: [translates] ….[blushes] She said she loves us. Not sure who..[goes back to whatever he had been doing]

Spell: We love you too hun~

**So Spain: Ok, I'm full on Mexican like 100% cuz i'm cool and from mexico. XD So, my question to u is: what would u do if Lovi got drunk and started dancing caramelldansen on the table of the world conference room?**

Tonio: What's caramelldansen?

Spell: You've got to be kidding me…[shows him]

Tonio: Aww cute! If Lovi were to get drunk and do that...I'd probably either get up there and dance with him or drag him off for some…fun time~

Lovi: [glares]

**France: Sometimes, I want to slap u. Just have to point that out. Sorry. But - I have question. So, would u ever get jealous if Seychelles married England? XP**

Francis: Aw I'm sure that you only want to slap me, because you want me~ [smirks] ….[frowns slightly] Non I wouldn't get jealous, but I would tell Seychelles not to marry that rotten delinquent.

Arthur: I'm not a delinquent you bloody frog!

**England: I want to hug you. But you scare me. Sorry. XD so, where did u learn to cook? I'm taking cooking classes next year at my school cuz we is getting a culinary academy.**

Arthur: [raises an eyebrow] I scare you? You sound like one of the Italys. I learned from myself.

**Romano: My sister wants to make out with you. I just wanna let you know. So please make out with her. If u don't, I will slap you with a tuna or a rolling pin. Or Hungary's frying pan. **

Lovi: ….Give me a ten tomatoes and I'll do it.

**Italy: What would u do if u were forced to work as a waitress and wear a pink mini skirt with sequins and roller skates and a black tank top? (I imagine Germany nose-bleeding XD)**

Feli: Ah! That sounds so cute, ve~ I would love to work there!

Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, and Spell: [nosebleeds]

**Germany & Prussia: Ok, so I'm Jewish. But I absolutely love you guys. Rebel Jew. So I demand a hug. Anyway - I would like to know if you would ever dance Argentine Tango with each other. And please do.**

Gilbert: We have nothing against Jews.

Ludwig: [nods] That was completely that boss at the time.

Gilbert: [smirks and hugs] Kesesesese~ I just made you a bit more awesome than you are.

Ludwig: [blushes but gives a quick hug]

Gilbert & Ludwig: Never heard of it. So we shall try our best. [dances the Argentine Tango]

Spell: …Wow.

**America: How the hell do u get so many burgers? It's unnatural. Oh! And would you ever dance around in bubbles wearing a Guaken High School uniform?**

Alfred: I don't know. They just appear. [reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a hamburger. Starts eating it] That would be awesome!

**Iceland: Would u ever have a three-way with you, Hong Kong and Seychelles?**

Iceland: U-um…Maybe?

**Norway: I demand that you make out with Denmark. Right now. **

Norway: …..No.

Spell: You gotta Norge! Come onnnn! I'll owe you big time! Like I will babysit Den while you go out and relax.

Denmark: Hey! I don't need to be babysat!

Norway: …Deal. [grabs Den by his tie and kisses him]

Denmark: [smirks and kisses back. Places his hands on Norway's hips]

Spell: …Well while those two are busy…Lets go to the next questions.

**Ok! That is it!**

Ahavat aten! 3

Spell: I'm guessing it means later.

Kiku: The next question is from **ChibiDryad242**. They ask:

**I think Tamaki might want his mushroom corner back eventually... Ah, anyway, thank you for answering my questions last time, and domo arigato gozaimasu for the hug, Nihon-san. ^/^ Ah, and I'm glad everyone liked the cake. Anyway, on to the questions...**

Spell: He might want the corner back, but that doesn't mean he'll get it back. Your welcome, hun~

Kiku: A-ah your welcome.

Spell: …That was for everyone? I mean up everyone enjoyed the cake! [sheepish smile]

**Um, so...**

Nihon-san: Would you mind explaining Hadaka Matsuri and Hounen Matsuri, please? Ano, a-also... my sister would like to know if you've ever participated in either of them... /' G-gomen...

Kiku: Of course. [smiles gently] Hadaka Matsuri is a type of Japanese festival, or matsuri, in which participants wear a minimum amount of clothing; usually just a Japanese loincloth (called fundoshi), sometimes with a short happi coat, and rarely completely naked. Whatever the clothing, it is considered to be above vulgar, or every day, undergarments, and on the level of holy Japanese shrine attire. Naked festivals are held in dozens of places throughout Japan every year, usually in the summer or winter. The most famous festival is held in Okayama, where the festival originated. Every year, approximately 9,000 men participate in this festival. While a Hounen Matsuri is a fertility festival celebrated every year on March 15 in Japan. Hōnen means prosperous year in Japanese, implying a rich harvest, while a matsuri is a festival. The Hōnen festival and ceremony celebrate the blessings of a bountiful harvest and all manner of prosperity and fertility.

Spell: Wow..[goes to google them just for more info] ..Sounds cool.

Kiku: [blushes lightly] Thank you Spell. A-ah I have joined in them both once.

Spell: …You have pictures, right?

Kiku: ..No.

Spell: Damn.

**Spain: I've recently gotten a book on some world festivals from the library, and was wondering: Where on Earth did you come up with the idea for an hour-long tomato fight? *sweatdrop***

Tonio: Ah! The Tomatina! That's always fun! I didn't really come up with the idea. My people did. Though it got banned a couple of times…though it's now it won't be! You should really come and join that festival! Though I don't recommend going with Lovi. He won't crush the tomatoes like you're supposed to. [smiles brightly]

**Um, well, I think that's everything... Sorry I don't have more questions. *bow***

Spell: It's quite alright. Besides I learned new things…wait noo learning. Nah I'm joking with you~

Ludwig: [sighs] Anyways. The next questions are by **Darka Moon**. They ask:

**Darka: These are fun! We can torture them! *giggles maniacally***

**Len: You`re being insane now.**

Spell: Insanity is a virtue. Not a crime. Because let's face it. We are all insane~

**Darka: Who cares if I`m a yandere! Moving on to questions. Norway, I freaking love you. Can I have a hug? **

Norway: ….[shrugs] I guess.

**Len: She would glomp you instead. Well, I have one. Hungary and Japan, what does yaoi mean? *innocent 9 year old* Sorella talks about it a lot.**

Kiku: A-ah I think you're a little too young for that.

Eliza: Aw come on Kiku I'm sure it won't hurt to tell him.

Kiku: …If you're sure.

Eliza: Yaoi is boy love~ Meaning when two boys love each other very much. They kiss and date and all that stuff. [smiles]

**Darka: *uninnocent 12 year old* Meh, I don`t care about mio fratello. He is a dummkopf. Well, Canada is next. Can I have a hug? Kiss Prussia for me!**

Matthew: S-sure you can have a hug. [hugs Darka] ..What? I-i if you want, eh. [kisses Gilbert]

**Len: Sorella, that`s called gay right?**

***ignores brother* Darka: Well, I dare any character that you want in a smexy maid outfit. *coughiwantnorwaycough* America, you are the hero! Prussia`s still awesomest though!**

Spell: Well let's see I have enough for three. So Norge, Feli, and Lovi go change. If you refuse…well it won't be pretty~ [smiles evilly]

Feli: [goes and changes willingly. Comes out in a light blue maid's outfit] Ve~ It's so cute~

Ludwig: [blushes and nosebleeds]

Lovi: [grumbles, but goes and changes. Comes out blushing a dark red] …..

Tonio: [grins and drags Lovi off for some alone time]

Lovi: [struggles] Bastardo! Let me go!

Norway: [glares, but goes and changes. Comes out in the maid out and crosses his arms over his chest] …..

**Len: Prussia is awesome. How`d you get so awesome?**

Gilbert: I was just born awesome~ Kesesesese~

**Darka: Okay, Iceland, can I hug you? You`re so cute!**

Iceland: As long as you don't do anything inappropriate I don't see why not.

**Len: She`s an insane fan girl.**

**Darka: Okay, last question. Why are you so cute? You all are just plain bishies!**

Len: Insane... I`m sorry for her behavior.

Everybody: We are cute because we were created that way?

Spell: Don't be sorry~ Insanity adds to fun of this!

**Darka: Bye! Au Revoir! Arriverderci! Adios! Auf Weiderschen! *insert other languages* Probably forgot signs.**

Everybody: [says bye in their own language]

Spell: Next is from **TheOppositesAlchemist**. They ask:

**Me: SPELL! YOU'RE ALIVE! *glomps* I missed this story!**

Spell: [falls over and huggles] Sorry! I just got busy with yucky school. But soon it shall be summer!

**New Hampshire: Only because you get to torture countries...**

Me: -glare-  
  
**Vermont: And I'm back too! Ole NH wasn't too mean, was he?**

Massachusetts: Actually, New Hampshire might've been a LITTLE mean...BUT DAD HAD IT COMING!

Me: Alright, now why don't we calm down-

Massachusetts: Explain when I get older? I'm 200 or something!

Me: It's alright, Massachusetts-  
  
**Massachusetts: If Eyebrows gets near you ever again, I'll-**

New Hampshire: Mass, SHUT UP.

Massachusetts:...-sticks out tongue-

Me: Ehem...back to business.

Vermont: We ain't paying for Sealand's hospital bill. Or funeral.

Spell: …We buried him in the backyard. All I request from you is to not send any more bombs our way.

**Me: And America! You looked great as Ed! Now, we need to get England as Winry, Canada in Al's armor, and I think that Japan could make a good Mustang, and...**

Spell: Hm..I don't have those, but that would be awesome. Oh Oh! And maybe Hungary as Riza...I can't see France as anyone but Lust.

**New Hampshire: -hits me on the head with a book-**

**Me: -passes out-**

Spell: Hey! We were having a very serious conversation there!

**Massachusetts: Thank you! And now...-evil grin-**

Vermont: -handcuffs France to England- Don't worry! They don't break!

Massachusetts: -tosses into Mount Doom- There we go!

New Hampshire: Whoever kills the other first loses.

Arthur: Hey! [yanks on the handcuffs] ...That doesn't even make any bloody sense!

Francis: Oh come now, mon cher~ It won't be so bad.

Arthur: …..Yep I'm going to chew off my hand. [starts biting at his wrist]

**Vermont: Lastly, we have three questions for Prussia.**

Massachusetts: What is your name?

Gilbert: Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**Vermont: What is your quest?**

Gilbert: …Um to be the Awesomest person in the universe.

**New Hampshire: Oh no...you two can't be serious...**

Massachusetts: What is your favourite colour?

Gilbert: Prussian Blue. Cause it's named after me~

**New Hampshire:...-decides not to mention that Massachusetts used the British spellings-**

Vermont: Good bye until next time!

Massachusetts: Bye! -drags away unconscious me-

Spell: Later~

Gilbert: This is by **Shinigami-cat**. They ask:

**me: Hi everyone *blush* It's me Shinigami-cat and I just wanted to ask...**

*Feaver glomps Shinigami-cat*

Feaver: What are you doing... OMG CANADA!

*glomps Canada and tries to drag him away*

*Shinigami-cat hits Feaver with a Wii controler Feaver is K.O*

Matthew: [is glomped and almost dragged away]

**me:Sorry about Feaver... He has a MEGA crush on Canada. *Gives Canada pancakes* Anyway... here are my questions:**

Matthew: I-it's alright. [takes the pancakes] Thank you.

**Russia: Can I have a hug?**

Ivan: Da~ You may have hug.

**England: Iggy... I mean Arthur could you help me cook some scones for my friends? BTW scones are awesome.**

Arthur: [stops his chewing for a minute] I would love to help you. And indeed they are awesome.

**Spain: If your Lovi was dead who would you hook up with?**

Tonio: If Lovi was dead..Hm..well maybe Gilbert..or Francis.

**Germany:... um...ah... could you help me improve my aim? Every time I try to hit the head at the shooting range I always hit it in its vital regions. So go away France!**

Ludwig: Ja..I'll help you. But you must be prepared for a very hard training course!

**Romano: If I give you pasta... can you give me a hug? It's Okay if you don't want to *tires to hold back tears***

Lovi: Give me the pasta and you'll get your hug.

**Italy: Want to have dinner at my house? We are eating homemade pasta! Romano can come along to if he wants *puppy dog eyes***

Feli: It sounds delicious! I'll be over as soon as I can, ve~

**On that note Happy extremely early Xmas! *hands out different gifts to everyone* I hope you like them!**

Spell: It's Christmas! NOOOOOOO We missed Halloween! The day of glorious candy is gone! [cries in Tamaki's corner]

***Feaver wakes up***

Feaver: OMG CANADA.

*Shinigami-cat dose a crescent moon kick and K.O's Feaver again*

**me: I'm so sorry Canada D= *gives Canada a stuffed moose***

Everybody: [takes their present and unwraps it] Thank you!

Matthew: [eyes widen and hides behind Gil] Ah it's alright, eh. [takes the stuffed moose] Thank you again.

**Well that's all of my Q's for now... Oh one more!**

America: LET"S GO TO VAGAS! After I have dinner with Italy and Romano =)

Alfred: Definitely!

**And on that note I'll see you all later. *Gives Spell a cake and drags Feaver away***

Spell: Woot! Another cake!

Heracles: These questions are from **LittleF-ingTomato**. They ask:

**Hello. My name is Tomato and please do not eat me O u e**

Spell: We won't.

**Well here are my questions -not-  
**  
**Romano - ...I LIVE IN A TOMATO. BE JEALOUS. Oh and admit it, you has crush on Spain, yes?**

Lovi: [is jealous, but will never tell you] …Didn't I already do that.

Spell: …Do it again.

Lovi: …Fine. I have a slight crush on Tonio. It's only a slight one!

**France - What is rape? -13 years old :3-**

Francis: …I'm not sure I can tell you that. Google it.

Spell: [glares] You did not just tell Tomato to Google rape. You idiot!

Francis: So you'd like me to tell her?

Spell: No! [tries to keep from killing Francis]

**England - Sit on America for the rest of the chapter?**

Arthur: … [sits on Alfred's lap awkwardly] …. [goes back to trying to chew his arm off]

**Germany - Can you remember anything of your past? -And I mean before Prussia, I guess...-**

Ludwig: Nein. All I remember is Gilbert.

**Prussia - YOU. ARE. AWESOME. Who would you rather choose: Canada or Gilbird?**

Gilbert: Ja, I know. [smirks] Hm...that's a tough one. I mean Birdie feeds me and lets me hang out with him, plus he's just cute and really great in bed. But Gilbird is awesome too. I guess I'd have to go with Mattie.

Alfred: ….I'm gonna kill him.

**Canada - What kind of pancakes do you like best? I CAN SEE JOO. ((SCARY AURA)) O u O**

Matthew: That's really hard to choose. I guess I like them all. [eyes widen and hides behind Gilbert again]

**Italy - What kind of pasta sauce do you like?**

Feli: All of them, ve~!

**Spain - How many tomatoes do you eat a day?**

Tonio: I'm not sure...

**Japan - What kind of Doujinshi do you like best?**

Kiku: I like many different ones.

**Greece - May I hug you? And there are a lot of cats here at our house. Too bad I can't adopt them. ;A;**

Heracles: …..Yes…..You can visit…when you like.

**Russia - Why do you like sunflowers?**

Ivan: Because they remind me of the sun and warmth, da~

**China - My webcam, speakers, mouse, mouse mat, keyboard, layout theme, desktop background etc. is Hello Kitty. BE JEALOUS. Oh and I love you too -friendly kind of love, ok? .3.-**

Yao: [not jealous] Good for you, aru. [has a whole room dedicated to hello kitty]

**Spell - You are the most awesomest authoress ever. Hug! -hugs-**

Spell: I am not! But thank you for thinking so. –hugs-

**Belarus - Would you do anything just for the sake of marrying Russia?**

Belarus: Of course. If I got to marry brother...I would do anything.

**Finland - Act like Su-san**

Tino: [tries to act like Sweden, but starts giggling] Sorry I can't.

**Well that's all for now.**

**I'LL BE BACK ((Dark aura))**

**Sayonara Minna**

**Gomen for my bad Japanese. I am just learning ^ w ^**

Spell: It's fine~ And please do come back! Well I'm off to do more homework...yay me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: -has forever gone mute- …**

**Warnings: Same as usual.**

Spell: …I told you! The disclaimer is acting up! [/pokes Disclaimer with a stick and gets no response]

Arthur: Well don't poke it!

Spell: ...I'll poke it all I want. [/pokes Arthur with the stick]

Arthur: [/glares] Stop that!

Spell: Nope~ It's too much fun! [/smiles brightly]

Kiku: …Maybe we should get on with the questions.

Feli: Yay questions, ve~!

Spell: [/continues to poke Arthur with the stick] Someone else read them I'm busy.

Arthur: [/tries to grab the stick] I said to stop that you bloody git!

Ludwig: I guess I shall…The first one is from **Sarah Magic Spell**. She says:

**Hi everyone my name is Sarah i screwed it up. I loves kilt but (i think that punk Arthur hot)-said in spells ear- **

Spell: Punk!Arthur is hot. I like him better as a pirate though. Then again I'm obsessed with pirates~ ^^

**sorry I'm royalty on my Scot -walks to the sad corner- Sorry! **

Spell: [/pulls you out of the sad corner] Don't be sorry! Scots are awesome~ ^^

Gilbert: The awesome me gets the next one! It's from **Shinigami-Cat**. They say:

***Shinigan-cat looks around making sure Fever hasn't followed***

**Hi again everyone. **

Everyone: Hey.

**First of all thanks England for helping me cook, *hugs England***

Arthur: It was no problem. [/hugs]

**thanks for helping me improve my aim Germany *hugs Germany***

Ludwig: Of course. [/light blush and hugs]

**thanks Italy and Romano for having dinner with me =3 We should do that again some time **

Feli: Si we should, ve~ It was lots of fun!

Lovi: Yeah Yeah it's not like I had anything better to do anyways.

**and America LAS VAGAS WAS KICK ASS! B.T.W I won that drinking game =3**

Alfred: You so did not! But it was pretty awesome!

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Prussia: Has there ever been a time when you weren't awesome? (Germany can answer for him if he wants to)**

Gilbert: Nope never! I was born awesome!

Germania: [/scoffs]

Spell: I know when he wasn't! When he was little~ If you want proof then go to dA and look up Prussia B.A. Before Awesome. It's a bunch of comic strips by Arkham-Insanity. Yes I'm commercializing her work. If you don't like it go away.

**France: I have a friend that acts just like you... Okay that wasn't really a question but I wanted to say it.**

Francis: Is this a good thing for you or do you see it as a bad thing? [/curious]

**Australia: G'day mate how's it going? It's been to bloody hot lately here in NSW, but now I'm freezing my tail off. Can you give me any tips for surviving another cold, snowless winter?**

Australia: G'day! It's going pretty well thanks for asking. Sure blankets and hot cocoa or hot tea!

Spell: But it's summer…oh wait…nevermind.

**Spell: So sorry about the early Xmas thing. I didn't realize you cared about Halloween a much as I did. *Sweat* Please except this swimming pool full of candy and this copy of Wolf Creek. Are we friends now?**

Spell: It's fine I just like being overdramatic~ ^^ [/takes the swimming pool full of candy and the movie] Thankies~ Of course we are silly~!

***Python slithers out of the candy filled swimming pool and crawles up Romano's pants***

Spell: [/watches the python] I want one! Pythons are awesome!

**Me: THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE HIDDING CUDDELS. AWWW He likes you Romano =3 **

Lovi: [/stiffens] Yeah but I don't like him! Now get him off of me!

**Australia: Can you get Cuddels back without hurting him?**

Australia: Of course! [/carefully pulls Cuddles out of Lovi's pants]

**Me: Thank's Australia. *Hugs Australia and lets cuddels wrap around my neck* I thought I would tell you about me. I'm an Aussi kid with roots in Scotland, England, France, Germany, Italy and basically everywhere else in the world. My friends say that my nick name should be Giya. I know I probably spelt it incorrectly but it is the name of the spirit of earth. But my official nickname is Germany. Because I kind of act a lot like him when I get pissed... Oh and Romano if you call me a potato basted remember I can shoot you pretty damn accurately in the head. Until next time Shinigami-cat out. **

Australia: [/hugs back] No problem.

Lovi: …

Spell: You have a cool nickname! I'm called Pipsqueak by my friends…cause I'm so damn short compared to them…

**P.S Wanna hang out now Italy? I have the rest of the day to myself?**

Feli: Si~ I would love to, ve~!

Spell: You can go after the rest of the questions. The next one is from **Hate to Love Love to Hate**. They ask:

**Hola todos! Kay so uh... Questions! Right, right... psh I knew that!**

Spell: …Are you sure about that?

**Canada: Duuuuuuuudddeeee you are sooooooooo lucky! I mean you get to bask in the awesomeness of Prussia every day! How do you handle that without freaking out and fanboying out?**

Matthew: U-um because he's so awesome that I don't have the ability to freak out or fanboy? [/isn't really sure what to say.]

**Prussia: *Squeal* Ok you are like epic and awesome and amazing all at the same time! Just had to get that out... and my question is how did you a Mattie start going out? (jealous)**

Gilbert: I know I am. [/smirks] Well I came over to Mattie's so much for pancakes and noticed that he was awesome and cute. So one day I asked him on a date and it was awesome.

Spell: ….[/looks at Germania] Why did you create that?

Germania: …I didn't. I found him and he followed me home. I couldn't get rid of him afterwards.

Gilbert: You're horrible Vati!

**Spain: How does one become so idiotic that they become adorable? I ask you because that is exactly what you have achieved! *Hugs* E-eh... sorry... *blush***

Antonio: [/blinks] Eh? You think I'm adorable? Gracias~! [/hugs]

**France: What is the weirdest thing you've ever done with Spain and Prussia? **

Francis: The weirdest thing? I'm not exactly sure, cher~ We've done many things, if you know what I mean~ [/winks]

**Kay well bye! Love you all! Oh almost forgot! *hugs Rome* Kay so now bye**

Rome: [/hugs] ^^

Spell: Later~! Rome read the next one!

Rome: Alright! The next one is from **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o.** She asks:

**Spell, don`t feel bad, i ran into a sliding door before and my brother runs into walls...he thinks it`s fun..should i worry about that?**

Spell: Nope not at all. I run into walls out of habit from my little sister shoving me into them~ It's become fun~ ^^

Arthur: Your insane!

Spell: [/pokes Arthur with stick] Didn't we establish this already?

**I`m sorry China, but i just had to~ Forgive me?**

Yao: Alright, aru..but don't make me listen to anything like that again!

Spell: I thought it was cute~ ^^

**Canada, i bet if you took a megaphone to meetings and spoke through it no one would forget you!**

Matthew: [/blinks] A-ah I never thought of that before. I'll try it next time!

**America, where would California be on you? It`s where i live, and at the beach to boot! Do you know any nicknames to your states? Like California is sometimes called Hellafornia~**

Spell: Woot go California~! Lucky! I live in the Foothills. I've got mountains!

Alfred: It's on either my arm or one of my guy boobs. I do know a couple I just can't remember them at the moment! [/smiles sheepishly]

**Greece, what are cats like? I`ve only seen pictures of them because my mom hates them and just about everyone in my family is allergic .**

Heracles: They are soft and playful. No cat is exactly alike in personality. You are welcome to come visit and see for yourself if you want.

**France, thank you! I won't mess with you as much now~ **

Francis: Aw, but that wouldn't be any fun, cher~

**Japan, i send you love~ along with Canada and Italy you are the most adorable nation!...Romano also but i don`t think he would appreciate that..I am sorry about the earthquake! My family has gathered clothes, shoes and money to send over!**

Kiku: [/blushes lightly] Thank you. It is much appreciated. [/bows slightly]

**England, do you get along with Ireland, Wales and Scotland?**

Arthur: No I don't. Those three are nothing but bloodly wankers!

**Ah! I just found out that the largest pub in the world is in Germany! So kudos to you!**

Ludwig: Danke?

Gilbert: I know right! It's so awesome!

**And Norway beat Denmark as the happiest place on earth this year!**

Denmark: I don't know why either! I mean it's impossible to tell if Norge is happy a lot of the time!

Spell: You only said that cause he isn't here right now didn't you?

Denmark: Yep!

**Germany, i love the song but what did you think when you found out that the song that won Eurovision last year was about underwear?**

Ludwig: Danke. I thought that it was sad. There were many great songs that weren't about undergarments.

Spell: Really a song about underwear? [/doesn't follow Eurovision]

**Also on that note, Greece i loved your song that year! Yours, Germany`s and Romania were my favorites~**

Heracles: Thank you.

**Anyone ever do a B&E? I did, but it was my house, so don`t worry. My mom taught me how actually, just incase i locked myself outside! She refused to teach me how to pick a lock though..I think the worst i do is steal from family, and that`s a fail because i always go to them and say "Hey, I'm gonna steal your _, ok?"**

Spell: I just go in through the window. Or I climb over a fence into the backyard and just go through the sliding door. Well at least you tell them first..

**Prussia, what is the weirdest outfit you wore?**

Gilbert: A maid dress. Only cause I was forced to by the Russian bastard.

**Can i have a hug from everyone? I got a tomato as payment for Romano~**

Everyone: Sure. [/hugs]

Lovi: [/takes the tomato and munches on it] …

**And the final thing, promise! Do you guys ever have family reunions? What do you do? What`s the oddest thing that happened?**

Yao: My family does for Christmas. It's usually lots of fun, aru. [/smiles]

Denmark: I've tried to get us to have family reunions and they never want too. [/shrugs]

**Bye people, and person!**

**Till next time!**

Spell: I'm not a person though! I'm just something. Nah I'm joking~ Bye hun~ ^^

Ivan: The next one is from **TheOppositesAlchemists**. They ask:

**Me: Ughhhhh school sucks. And sorry about what the states did, England! Here, I got a key for that. I hope you didn't really bite off your hand.**

Arthur: [/takes the key and undoes the handcuff] I wasn't able to.

Alfred: Yeah he quit after awhile so it's cool, dude.

**Vermont: You're boring.**

**Massachusetts: -sulking-**

**Me: What? Are you still mad that I wore a New York hoodie with a Red Sox hat today?**

**Massachusetts: YES. That's like wearing an English flag to a French restaurant!**

Alfred: I agree!

Spell: Where do the Red Sox come from? [/doesn't know sports at all]

**Me: -rolls eyes- But, back to the point! Question time!**

**Vermont: I think we should-**

**Me: No! We're giving England a break! Actually, if America is involved...**

**Massachusetts, New Hampshire, and Vermont: -hold various weapons to my head-**

Spell: -holds up a button- If I push this, then bits of you go boom. Now leave the nice person alone.

**Me: EEP! I-I was kidding! Sheesh! But really, I have a bunch of questions! New Hampshire, you do the first one! -hands a note card-**

**New Hampshire: This is for America, Prussia, and Romano. How protective are you of your little brothers?**

**Me: I love it when the countries act all brotherly :3 And Hungary may interpret that however she wants.**

Alfred: I'm pretty protective, like whenever the albino makes Mattie cry. I beat him up!

Gilbert: West can pretty much handle himself, but I'm always there to protect him no matter what!

Ludwig: [/rolls his eyes ] ..

Lovi: [/shrugs] Half the time it's his fault if he gets himself in trouble. But I would protect him when I could.

**Vermont: Next is -has a card shoved at her- um, this one is for Romano. What do you think of China, and would you ever consider a relationship with him?**

**New Hampshire: -facepalm-**

**Massachusetts: Really? Are you subliminally advertising your fanfiction here?**

**Me: Shaddup! It's seriously gonna be my new OTP.**

Lovi: [/looks at China] …She's alright..I guess. I don't know! God! Besides it not any of your business! [/huffs and glares]

Spell: Lovi…China is a boy not a girl.

Yao: [/hangs head] Why am I always confused for a girl, aru!

**Massachusetts: I wanna do one now! -grabs a card- And THIS one is for Switzerland! What would you think of being dressed up as...Riza Hawkeye...really?**

Spell: Riza is awesome! I love her..well not as much as Ed.

Vash: [/points gun at me] Be quiet.

Spell: Eep! [/hides behind the nearest person who happens to be Germania]

Germania: …..

Vash: To answer the question. I'd shoot whoever tried to get me to dress up as this Riza Hawkeye person.

**Me: Pshaw, he could totally pull it off. And France would definitely be Lust, and I always thought of Hungary as Winry or Hawkeye. One of those girls who kick ass!**

**States: -groan-**

Spell: I get what you mean! The states are just weird for not understanding our minds~

**Me: Aaaanyway! England, if You-Know-Who ever returns, would your treaties hold against magical wars?**

**Massachusetts: I have to admit, I would totally help in that case.**

**Vermont: Ditto!**

Arthur: I'm not exactly sure. They should..I better check..

Alfred: You do know that's just a book and movie right.

Arthur: ….[/ignores Alfred]

**Me: And finally, something that's bothered me since forever, with the pairing with Poland and Liet, who's the seme and who's the uke?**

Spell: You've got me.

Feliks: I'm like the seme and Liet is totally the uke. Like duh!

**New Hampshire: That's all for now. Better leave before she starts fangirling too much.**

**Me: Alright, bye! And remember, you can't spell uke without UK!**

Arthur: Hey!

Spell: [/snickers] That's too true~

Alfred: The next one is from **LittleF-ingTomato**. She asks:

**I'm back! And I have someone with me T^T**

**: *makes some kind of noise* -if you know this game then you'll know-**

**MDSKLNKSNNVSM**

Spell: From Amnesia? [/guessed]

**Romano - what would you do if someone burned every tomato in the world?**

Lovi: Grow more. I have tomato seeds.

**France - ... e^O –**

Francis: ;D

**England - Sorry about that Oue**

Arthur: It's quite alright.

**-Daniel suddenly pops out of nowhere- ...Yandere -disappears-**

Spell: I knew it was Amnesia! I think..

**Hey! :U**

Spell: Yandere's are awesome though!

**Germany - If your brother was cursed to talk forever, what would you do?**

Ludwig: ….Have him go live with France…or Poland.

**Prussia - What is the best thing about Canada?**

Gilbert: Mmmm his eyes. I don't know he just has very awesome eyes. That or his cooking skills. Kesesesese.

**America - Sorry I didn't ask you a question. Was in a hurry. :U Anyways, what would you do if... A monster like Mr. Face appeared and was attacking you**?

Alfred: I would fight back of course! I am the hero after all!

Spell: He'd go run and hide…and if I got the game right. He'd probably die.

**Canada - ...Still can see you. You know, maybe we can get along.(())**

Matthew: I would like it if we got along. [/soft smile]

**Italy - I has pasta for joo -hand a big plate- OuO**

Feli: Yay pastaa~! [/takes the plate and munches on the pasta]

**Spain - Sing. Now. ((knifeknifeknife))**

Antonio: [/sings some Spanish lullaby]

**Japan - Who's your favorite Vocaloid?**

Kiku: Miku.

**Greece - ...OuO**

Heracles: [/blank stare before going back to sleep]

**Russia - That makes sense~ -toocutemustresistMKDNKNDNNK-**

Ivan: [/smiles innocently] Do not resist, da~ You should become one with Mother Russia. It'll happen sooner or later~

**China - Good, 'cause if you didn't have a room for Hello Kitty I might have used a knife and-**

Yao: …[/isn't sure what to say]

**-a shadow that looks like a samurai comes out, whacks her on the head and disappears- Stupid dancing samurai...**

Spell: Do you want my stick to hit the dancing samurai? [/holds out the stick]

**Spell - What do you mean? Of course you are! Don't disagree with me woman! :U -brings out a big frikkin' sword- :D**

Spell: B-but my grammar is horrible and this is technically my only real story..and it's not that great..[/hides behind Germania again] Fine I'm awesome just don't use the sword!

**Rome and Germania - What do you think of each other?**

Rome: Well he's so boring and old! [/starts to list off different things]

Germania: [punches Rome] He's annoying, loud and a pervert.

**Okay so now I'll have to arrange some papers about the history of China, Japan and Korea. ((damnwhysomanypapers?))/shot**

**Bye Bye -You'll have to thank me for not giving you an embarrassing dare though, Iggy- =w=**

Spell: You should have! Torturing Iggy is fun! Later hun~

Arthur: I just have one question for you. Why are 'torturing' me today?

Spell: Cause it's fun, duh!

Kiku: U-um I guess I'll do the next one. This one is from **Sora**. They ask:

**Ummm... I'm Sora... Nihon-san knows what it means.**

Spell: I know what it means also~! It means sky!

**Anyway...**

**(1)Romano, you say you love your fratello, but you're going to push him away if you keep treating him the way you do.**

Lovi: …That's none of your business! [/huffs and looks away]

**Is Switzerland there?If so...**

**(2)What would be the best gun for a target 175 meters away? And how much recoil does it have?**

Spell: Actually the Swiss isn't here…though Liechtenstein is!

Lili: U-um a rifle would be the best. I'm not sure how much recoil it has though. I hoped I helped.

**(3)Russia...I'm being dared...c-can I have a hug?(and lessons on revenge?)**

Ivan: Da, you may have hug. [/hugs] If you wish for lessons on revenge then I would be happy to teach you.

Spell: …He'll teach you later. I might need him for questions.

**(4)Nihon-san...Konichiwa.**

Kiku: Konichiwa.

Spell: Well the next questions are from **vodka's sister**. She asks:

**Hi England!**

Arthur: Hello..

**Hi America!**

Alfred: Hey! What's up?

**So, my dad was watching top gear England's Top Gear and they were in France (heaven knows why) and they went across this bridge in Millau.**

Spell: Never seen it. I've only really watched Doctor Who.

**France:**

**How do you feel about the Millau Viaduct, the tallest bridge in the world, having a british architect?**

Francis: Well while it could have been better if it was a French architect. The bridge is still quite nice.

**England:**

**Do you feel happy or sad that one of your people built the tallest bridge in the world, in France.**

Arthur: A little of both. Sad because it's in..him. But happy that it was my people who built it.

**Dare:**

**America, I dare you to kiss England on the lips for how ever long you like and how ever, uh, intense, I guess I'll say, you want.**

Alfred: Alright! [/kisses Arthur]

Arthur: [/stiffens before slowly kissing back]

Spell: [/watches and pulls out a camera]

**Kay? Thanks! BYE! **

Everyone: Bye~

**p.s. I dont like you France**

Francis: You shall come to like me sooner or later, cher~

Spell: The next one is from **musiclover5343**. They ask:

**Hi everyone! I only have a few questions. :)**

Spell: Hello~ Well we shall answer them~

**Italy: Can I have a hug? *gives pasta***

Feli: Of course, ve~! [/hugs and takes the pasta] Grazie for the pasta!

**Romano: What is your favorite type of tomato? *gives tomato***

Lovi: I like them all? [/takes the tomato] …Grazie..

**America: You are my country! :) So, are you really going to create a superhero to save the world from Global Warming? I honestly don't think it will help.**

Alfred: Of course I am! It will! Why does everyone always say it will fail!

**France: Have you ever seen the Phantom of The Opera? The movie is based off of a museum in Paris. C'est magnifique!**

Francis: Oui. I have seen the movie. It was a wonderful movie.

**Thank you Spell and Cali for doing this! See you later!**

Spell: Your welcome~! I'll tell Cali you said thank you~! She's busy at the beach getting tanned and flirting.

Matthew: I'll do the next one if it's alright. These are from **Michigan**. They ask:

Alfred: Hey another one of my states!

**Hi! I'm Michigan! I'm the 26th united states! Not that Papa America remembers. (Glares)**

Alfred: I remember you! I just get busy…I'll come visit you this summer though! And you should know you're always welcome to come back home and visit!

**Hi, Mister England! You're one of my favorites! Can you give Mister France a haircut for me?**

Arthur: One of his children actually like me. Interesting…Maybe we can get together for some tea sometime. [/smiles] Of course I can. [/pulls out scissors]

Francis: [/backs away] N-now Arthur put those away..

Arthur: Nope. Someone hold him down.

Spell: Okay~! [/helps Arthur cut Francis's hair]

Francis: [/goes to the emo corner] M-my beautiful hair..

**Mister Feliciano and Mister Romano: What does "Mi voui sposare? Tu sei la mia vita. Non avrei mai farte dei male" mean? Some guy passed me a note that said that to me, and I don't know what it means.**

Feli: [/smiles brightly] He said, "Do you want to marry me? You are my life. I never get the evil."* That's so sweet, ve~!

Lovi: [/rolls his eyes]

**Mister France: I dare you to say nothing but the kindest things to Mister England for a whole chapter! If you do, I will tell you where my greatest beach is located (wink/wink).**

Francis: I can't say anything nice about that evil man! He cut my beautiful hair!

**Hi Cali! How are you!**

Spell: Cali isn't here at the moment, but I'm pretty sure she's doing good from all the texts she's given me. She even found a cute guy apparently!

**Hi Mister Canada! Do you remember me? I'm your neighbor. Please tell me you remember me...Papa America never does...T_T.**

Matthew: Of course I remember you! You border along Ontario.

**Papa America: Why don't you remember me? Why do you always pay attention to Cali and never to me? I'm suffering right now! My economy sucks! And you haven't even noticed!**

Alfred: Cali is just….I care! I've just been really busy! The next meeting with my boss I'll talk about you, alright!

**Mister Japan: Konnichiwa.**

Kiku: Konnichiwa. [/bows]

Spell: Well until next time, later~!

[/Anyone who needed to go somewhere goes there.]

_***I used Google translate...so I don't trust it completely.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: -has died- **_

_**Warning: Same as always.**_

Spell: [/sleeping peacefully on her grandparent's couch]

Yong Soo: [/grins and sneaks up to the couch before groping me]

Spell: [/yelps and jolts awake] Gah! Pervert! / [/tries to hide under the blankets]

Yao: [/grabs Yong Soo by the ear and pulls him away] What did I say about groping people, aru!

Yong Soo: Not too?

Yao: ….Then why did you just grope Spell?

Yong Soo: Cause she was not on the list of people to not grope, da-ze~! [/bright smile]

Yao: [/facepalm]

Spell: [/forever hiding under the blankets] …

Arthur: You do know you can come out now, right?

Spell: I'm not coming out until all the perverts leave the room! ….Well the gropey ones at least.

Arthur: And if they have to answer questions? [/smug]

Spell: …..Don't be a smartass! [/comes out from hiding though] ..hmph.

Francis: There are quite a lot of reviews. I think we should get started, no?

Spell: Yeah Yeah..The first one is from **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**. She asks:

**China...i promise nothing! **

Yao: …[/sighs]

Yong Soo: Don't be mean to my Aniki, da-ze~! [/shakes a finger at]

**Hehe..America's moobs..sorry i found it funny. **

Spell: Mhm~ XD

**Greece, thanks for the offer! **

Heracles: ..Hn? You're welcome.

**Oh, *grins* you want me to mess with you France? **

Francis: Just as long as you don't hurt me or make me wear hideous clothes, then Oui you may~ ;D

**Spell, yeah, it was last years, the songs are always..interesting. I fell in love with Alexander Rybak's music because of it, he won 2009 for Norway. **

Spell: I love that song! It's so pretty~

**America, heard of the bracelet challenge? **

Alfred: Nope explain it to me!

**Russia, hi! Why are you called the Motherland? **

Ivan: I don't know. I just am, da.

**Anyone else find it interesting that Germany is the 'Fatherland' and Russia the 'Motherland'? **

Spell: I do…Maybe everyone came from Russia and Germany..if they are the Mother and Father lands.. It would make sense! Russia and Germany are the mom and dad and everyone else is there kid!

Everybody: ….[/facepalm]

**Ummm...i think thats it!**

Spell: Alright bye bye~

Germania: …The next one is from **Shinigami-Cat**. They ask:

**Me: Hi people! what's up?**

Red panda: The sky?

Spell: I always thought the ceiling came before the sky..then again depends on if you're inside or not~

**Me: Scilence Red panda or I'll sell you to Russia... Again.**

Red Panda: How could you? I know you wanted to get some Vodka but you didn't have to sell me to him.

Me: I got you back eventually didn't I?

Ivan: [smiles creepily]

**QUESTION TIME!**

France: Once again not a question. It's actually an answer to your question. YES IT IS A BAD THING! He can't keep his hands to himself!

Francis: He is just spreading the l'amour around~

***Red panda sneaks up behind Romano and glomps him***

Red Panda: Can I have a hug?

Lovi: [/flails] Get off me you bastard!

**Me: You are stupid.**

America: Do you think you could give this box to Romano without opening it? Please and thank you.  


Alfred: Sure! [/takes the box and gives it to Lovi] Here you go!

Lovi: [/looks at the box warily] ….

**Red panda: What's in the box?**

Me: Remember that cute little dog we saw in Tasmania that one time?

Red panda: ...Oh no you didn't did you?

Me: don't worry it's still sedated... I think.  
  
***Romano opens the box and is attacked by a Tasmanian devil***

Lovi: [/running about trying to not get killed] You damn bastard I'll get you for this!

Spell: [/watches with amusement]

**Red panda: YOU ARE EVIL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE TOMATO?**

Me: Had to give the Tasmanian devil to someone.

Red Panda: Now Spain is going to kill you for hurting my little Lovi 3  
  
**Me: ... You are just a little obsessed you know that right? OH CRAP HERE COMES SPAIN!**

Tonio: [/chases after you with his battle axe]

**Until next time people!**

Asta la pasta!

Spell: Well that was entertaining! Someone take care of the devil dog. If it destroys the house my mom will kill me. Anyways the next one is from **TheOppositesAlchemist**. They ask:

**Me: Hey everyone we're ba-**

Massachusetts: WAIT! DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Me: What the...? Why?

Massachusetts: Because *teehee* there are 69 reviews! You'll ruin it!

New Hampshire: ...*beats Massachusetts repeatedly*

Spell: [joins in the beating]

**Me: ANYWAY Red Sox is the Boston baseball team. I wore that just to see if I got any weird looks. But where I live is Philly territory, so not really.  
**

Spell: Oh it's baseball. Yeah me and sports we aren't friends. It confuses me besides Nascar…Easiest sport to follow! They just go in circles~!

**Vermont: First question iiiiis...what are each of your LEAST favorite pairings?**

Spell: I have no least favorite pairing. I'll put anyone with anybody…

Everybody: [stares at me] …..

**Me: Next is...ZOMG DENMARK I FORGOT HE WAS HERE! *clings* Just so you know, I love you.**

Denmark: [is clung too] That's nice to know..[pats head]

**Massachusetts: *stares* Er...yeah...we gave Eyebrows a break last chapter, so this time he as to spend the rest of the day with the Bad Touch Trio.  
**

Arthur: You three are just horrible! I won't spend time with them.

Spell: It's a dare you have too.

Arthur: I don't care.

Spell: …Alright say goodbye to the Unicorn then.

Arthur: Why would I need to say goo-…You wouldn't!

Spell: Try me..

Arthur: [grumbles] Fine I'll do the dare. [goes and sits with the Bad Touch trio]

**Me: *still clinging* Don't mentally scar him too much! And my next question is-**

Vermont: Fullmetal Alchemist related no doubt. So we'll pick one!

Me: *pout* Oh yeah, sorry bout that Switzerland! !

New Hampshire: Real sneaky.

Vermont: The question is to Romano. And it is; Why do you hate the world?  


Lovi: Because everyone is a perverted bastard.

**Me: DIBS ON FINAL QUESTION! The question is for England. *holds up a pen* What is this?**

States: *roll eyes*

Me: *sticks out tongue*

Arthur: Really? That's a pen.

**Massachusetts: That's all, so goodbye everybody!  
**

**Me: *still clinging to Denmark* Whatchu talkin bout, I'm not leaving.**

New Hampshire: *yanks me off of Denmark*

Vermont: See y'all next time!

Me: *pouts again* And on behalf of the states, I apologize to England!

Spell: [/steals you back and lets you cling to Denmark] Me and you got fangirling to do. Besides Denmark needs the loving~

Rome: I call the next questions to read! These are from **LittleF-ingTomato**. They ask:

**WARNING: This review is rated T for cussing**

...

..

.

..

...

OH SHI-

Sorry guys I just died while trying to type this up, ok I know you might get sad or somethin' but the real owner of this here account will be out for awhile so I'LL be covering up for her. And I won't tell you my name either :|.  


Spell: Don't die it's not good! Alrighty~! …I already know your name. It's Bob. [/nods]

Alfred: Hi Bob!

Spell: …That's not their real name. I was just being a smartass.

Alfred: Oh…

**Alright questions here:**

-Human names used-

Arthur, what do you feel being surrounded by a perverted frog and an overweighted idiot all the time?  


Arthur: Take me away please!

**Feliciano & Romano, How would you feel about vanishing pasta/tomatoes?**

Lovi: I don't like it. They would vanish before I ate them.

Feli: Vanishing pasta? Is it yummy?

**HISSSSSS -BOOM-**

**Sorry about that, was using some TNT.**

Spell: Yay!

**Ludwig, If given an option, would you rather listen to Feliciano blabber on and on or drown into a deep pool?**

Ludwig: Feliciano. After awhile I could tune him out.

**END**

Sorry for lack of questions. Goodbye.

Spell: It's fine~ Bye. The next questions are from **SilvrWing Fluffy Kitty**. Or as I'm going to dub them **NAP** for New York, Annie, Puerto Rico. Cause I'm lazy and the thing doesn't so up very well. Anyways they ask:

**Me:Um... hi this is my first time reviewing and um... sorry that the question aren't good since i started to love Hetalia this year and um... yeah. Oh! On a side note, America i kidnap your son New York and ... i'm not sure he's your son, but also kidnap Puerto Rico.  
**

Spell: We don't mind~ We love you all!

Antonio: Puerto Rico is…was my son.

**New York: hi dad ( looks at me confusely) i thought you also kidnap England?**

Me: i did, but i'm gonna let him do this show :P

New York: Yo iggy count yourself lucky your with that wierdo instead of this freak show

Me: ( smacks New York upside the head)

Spell: [/smacks New York upside the head also] Be nice to your kidnapper and to me.

**New York: Owww**

Puerto Rico: ( rushes to stand between me and new york ) Hola sorry i'm late, i was walking Annie's dog

Me: it's cool Rico ( huggles Rico)

New York: shouldn't we do the questions

Me: Oh right! Question Time!  
  
**Puerto Rico: this one is for spain - why don't they show the rest of our familia, like brazil or venezuela?**

Antonio: I don't know, but it would be nice to see the rest of the familia on the show.

**Me: spell i notice that many reviewers tell you their heritage, so anyway spain i'm hispanic, but really puerto rican ( points to rico :) ) and i'm born in america, new york to be exact ( glomps new york)**

Spell: Awesome~! I've always wanted to go to New York.

**New York: Get off of me! ( rips me off and shove me to rico) this question is to france - why are you a pervert and most specifically to my man england? I'm watching you bloody frog. STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER**

Me: ( hold new york from france) Don't mind him, he's real protective of his sisters and his close friends, england, iltaly, romano, spain, and japan.  


Francis: I'm not a pervert! I'm simply spreading the l'amour around! [/hiding behind Gilbert] Ah I see..I shall be careful around him then.

**Puerto Rico: Don't you have a question for england?**

Me: yes, but i'm too busy handling this idiot ( points to angry new york) can you hold him for me?

Puerto Rico: Sure ( grabs new york and tied him up to a chair)

Me: while those two are busy this question goes to england - are you in love with america?

New York: he's in love with dad! who knew i cause that's why he hangs out with me often. ( snickers) dude if have the hots for dad why didn't you ask i would've help you

Me: yeah england i would've help you too  
  
**Puerto Rico: Si mi amigo i would help too**

Arthur: I don't love that bloody idiot! [/blushing]

Alfred: He so does~

**Me: i think that's all for now guys**

New York: wait we aren't gonna do the dare?

Puerto Rico: But new york i'm tired ( whines)

New York: don't be a baby rico

Puerto Rico: IT'S PUERTO RICO

New York: watever

Me: guys enough! ( looks at rico) we'll do only one dare, ok

New York: Ahhh

Puerto Rico : thank you prima :)

Me: your welcome rico( huggles rico)

Spell: [/waits for the dare]

**Me: Sorry i accidently press submit thanks to new york ( glare at new york)  
**

Spell: It's fine~ ^^

**Puerto Rico : Prima you promise ( whines)**

Me: Sorry rico i didn't get to tell the dare. Anyway this dare goes to england - have a heated makeout session with america.  
  
Arthur: …[/sighs and pulls Alfred into a very heated makeout session]

Spell: I love you guys! [/stares at the two making out]

**New York: ( snickers) i told we gonna help you**

Me: anyway we really gotta go

New York: but we just got here

Me: yeah because you made me accidentally push the submit button

New York: ( grumbles) let's go

Me: bye again and this time for good until next chapter that is

Annie with Puerto Rico & New York

Spell: Bye bye~ The next questions are from **Michigan.** She asks:

**I'm sorry Papa, but I'm under a lot of stress right now, and so many of my citizens have left.( I apologize for any and all incorrect spelling). I didn't mean to make you mad...**

Alfred: You didn't make me mad! I'm just trying my best and feel like I'm getting nowhere..

**Mister England: I thank you very kindly for giving Mister France a haircut.**

Arthur: You are quite welcome my dear.

**Mister...South Italy: I see that address yourself as Lovino, but I've always known you as Romano. How would you like me to address you as? Umm, how do I say this...Oh! Mi dispiace davvero se sono stato scortese con te in alcun modo. I'm sorry if I said that wrong.**

Lovi: I wouldn't mind having you call me Lovino. Though I sometimes prefer Romano. No you said it correctly and you weren't rude.

**Mister Feliciano: Do you think its sweet that the man who gave me that letter looks to be about fifty, and that he's been following me around for six months? (Another reason why I'm kind of cranky...)**

Feli: …No. I think you should get Germany to help scare him away, ve~

**Mister Canada: I'm glad you remember me.**

Matthew: Ontario likes to talk about you and you seem to be a wonderful person so of course I would remember you.

**P.S., Mister England: Do you have Earl Gray? Because I can't really drink any others...**

Arthur: Of course I do.

**I'm sorry Papa! I didn't mean to be mean to you, but with the economy and a fifty year old stalker who gives me loves notes written in Italian... (breaks down crying) I-I just don't know what to do! Winsconsin keeps begging for money...Ohio won't stop sleeping on my couch...And...and... (runs away still crying)**

Alfred: Aw Michie...

Spell: You are a horrible father.

Alfred: ….

Spell: What! It's true! You're just like Germania!

Germania: …[blank look but says nothing]

Alfred: [pouts] Let's just get on with the questions!

Spell: Fine~ The next questions are from..**Illinois**. They ask:

**"Cali is just...I care!"? Sounds like pops is keeping secrets. Or just not paying attention to my sis enough. You know she's got a lot going on right now, the least you could do is stop by. Or send a card, jeez. It's as if you don't care/forgot about her.  
**

Alfred: I do care about all of you! You're my family!

**If you do remember Michie, then what is her nickname? What is her flower? What is her motto? And I want to make sure that you don't get all the answers from google...**

Alfred: Really! Her nicknames are The Great Lakes State and the Wolverine State. Her motto is Si quaeris peninsulam amoenam circumspice. Her flower is the Apple blossom. I know all of my kid's states things like that.

**If England, Germany, Japan, and Spell could watch him...(I chose you guys 'cause you're the least likely to lie)**

Spell: He didn't use Google~

Arthur: [speechless cause the usually idiotic America isn't there]

**Michie (that's what I like to call her. She don't mind) has a lot going on. I have to use brute force to get Winsconsin to stop begging her for money, about 1/4 of her population has left, Ohio won't go home, she's pretty much given up. She's even lost faith Pops**.

Alfred: I know that…Look I'll have a talk with Wisconsin and Ohio. I want to help you all out and I'm trying as best as I can.

Spell: …Alright maybe you aren't that bad of a father. Anyways! Next we have **Pompei.** They ask:

**(Cough/cough)**

Fratello Feli, Fratello Lovi, Ciao! (Cough/cough) Scusa. Sorry.  


Feli: Aw Pompei! [hugs] It's fine silly, ve~ Just don't stress yourself to much!

**(Cough/cough)**

I kinda just wanted to check on miei fratelli. I've got (cough/cough) some spaghetti for fratello Feli (gives), (cough/cough) and a couple of crates of tomatoes for fratello Lovi. None for Spain. Big meanie!  


Feli: Grazie Pompei~ [takes the pasta]

Lovi: [tiny smile] Yeah what he said. And I'll make sure the tomato bastard doesn't touch the tomatoes.

**Ti amo I miei fratelli! Arrivederci! (Cough/cough)**

Feli & Lovi: Noi ti amiamo troppo!

Spell: Aww so sweet~!

Kiku: The next questions are from **Illinois**..again. They ask:

**Oh, and one more thing Pops. All of her problems are because of you. You were too focused on Cali to see that Michie was-no is-suffering. Just 'cause Cali's the "party state", it doesn't mean that she should get all the attention. (Nothing personal Cali. Makin' a point for one of the younger siblings) And pointing Michie out to your boss isn't going to solve the problem. I'm honestly surprised she still talks to you. She's like an American version of North Italy. But she's smart. And-  
**

Cali: No offense! [goes back to doing whatever she was doing.] Though I do agree with you guys!

**(Knock on door. Michie walks in)**

M: Oni-san? What are you doing?

I: Nothing. Computer game.

M: Oh. Okay. Can you come get Ohio off my couch? Please?

I: Sure. What's in your hand? Is it another love letter? (Furious)

M: I think its in German this time.

I: Well, I was gonna send a review to Spell...

M: Miss Spell! Hi Mister England! Hi Mister Italy! (Waves)

Spell: Hi sweetheart~!

Arthur: Hello.

Feli: Ciao~ [bright smile and waves back]

**I: I haven't sent it yet! How's your arm?**

M: It still hurts.

I: Hmm... Well, I'll meet you in the car, okay?

M: Okay. (Smiles. Leaves)

**Anyway...Do you see now? She's hiding her pain. And I can't take care of her forever. You need to step up. Its a shame your son has to tell you that. Please, just think about what I've said. Step up. And mentioning her to your boss won't help. I gotta go. Talk to ya later Pops.**

Alfred: I'm going to try to step up more. It'll take time though..I'm sorry that she had to go through this..

**P.S. If one of the German countries could translate this note, I'd really appreciate it. I want to know what that old man said before I kick his ass.**

Gilbert: I'll do it!

**Ich werde dich in den Himmel und zurück. Treffen sie mich später und wir reden.**

Gilbert: ….I'm so going to help kick his ass. He said "I'm going to heaven and back. Meet me later and we're talking about."

Spell: Count me in! [already has Spain's huge ass battle axe]

Ludwig: …[takes it away from me] You two can go hunting for him after the questions are finished.

Gilbert & Spell: Aww so mean! [pouts]

Rome: I get to read the next questions! They are from **The Great Lake States**. They ask:

**Ohio: Hey, get off me!**

Illinois: Get off the couch! (Throws Ohio Off)

Michigan: Come on brothers. Please don't fight. You wanted to wish Papa America a happy birthday, remember?

Illinois: He doesn't deserve it if you ask me.

Indiana: Well, no one asked you. And this is to lift Michigan's spirits, remember?

Michigan: (scratches back of head) I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me.

Winsconsin: Hey, Michigan. Can I borrow twenty bucks?

Illinois: Winsconsin!  


Alfred: Wisconsin! Stop bugging your sister for money and Ohio if you want to lounge around on someone's house you can do that at your own house! If I hear that both of you are still harassing your Michigan then you'll be grounded for weeks!

**Michigan: Happy birthday, Papa! I made you some birthday fudge. I hope you like it. I had to use some of Ohio's milk, so it may not taste right.**

Ohio: Hey!

Michigan: Oh, I'm so sorry Oni-san! I didn't mean to make you angry! (Cries) Please forgive me!

Illinois: ... Happy birthday Pops.

Everyone: Happy birthday!

Illinois: ... You still don't deserve it.

Alfred: [smiles and takes the fudge] I'm sure anything you make will taste good Michigan. Thank you!

Spell: ..Um anyways the next questions are from **N.A.P**.: They ask:

**( Me and New York are looking at a clip board, muttering to ourselves)**

Puerto Rico: Um...guys we're on

Me : (looks up) We're what- oh- ( pokes New York) Dude we're on

New York: Oh ( blushes)

Me: Anyway guys( looks at New York and Puerto Rico)

New York: Happy Birthday Dad!

Puerto Rico: Happy Birthday Amigo!

Me: Yeah happy birthday America

Alfred: Thanks guys!

**New York: Since we're here... Annie ( gives a puppy dog pout) can we do a dare?**

Me: (looks away and give a thoughtful look) Since you ask ... ( New York leans forward) Why not!

New York: YES! ( jumps up and down happily)

Me: ( shakes and looks at the clip board) What should we do guys?

Puerto Rico: How about a romantic dinner since it's America's birthday

New York: Yeah do dinner

Me: Alright then, England i dare to take america on a romantic dinner

New York: You better do it England, we're doing this for you!

Arthur: …Fine! But if he complains once then I'll leave him there!

**Puerto Rico: ( chuckles at New York's childish antics, but stops abrptly ) Um... New York is that your sister Michigan**

New York: ( looks to see what Puerto Rico is pointing to ) Yeah that's her (GROWLS UNDER BREATHE) WHAT YOU DO TO HER YOU PERVERT ( yells at france and starts to walk toward him)

ME: Dude chill, chill!( hold New York with Puerto Rico's help)

New York: He hurt Michigan! ( growls through clench teeth)

Francis: [hiding behind Rome]

**Puero Rico: I'll be right back ( yells behind his shoulder running)**

Me: Hurry back (yells desperately)

30 miutes later...

Texas:

**Me: Sorry we did it again, but this time i had a reason which you guys can guess. Anyway Texas came which i bet you guys know already, help us along with New Jersey tied up New York.  
**  
**Texas: Yeah sorry about that ( apologizes to Me)**

Me: It's alright, i bet it scare the crap out of everyone who witness it

New Jersey: Probably ( agrees with Me)

Puerto Rico: ( head hung shamefully down) Actually mi amigos i turn it off

Me: Why? ( looks confuse)

Puerto Rico: It started to become scary and i didn't what our friends to see this

New Jersey: It's alright Puerto Rico ( pats Puerto Rico's head)

Texas: Yeah it's not your fault, but who pissed New York off? ( looks at Me and Puerto Rico confusely)

Me: Michigan ( points to the still sobing Michigan)

Texas: What happen to her? ( looks at Me worriedly)

Me: Don't know, but New York thinks that France did this to her

New Jersey: That explains a lot

Texas: ( nodded in agreement) Where's Wisconsin? ( looks for Wisconsin)

New Jersey: I'll find him, you stay with the others to handle New York ( walks away in search of Wisconsin)

Me: Why Wisconsin? ( asks Texas)

Texas: He's been asking Michigan money and she already stress out as it is

Me: Oh ( looks away) What's the deal with France and New York?

TEXAS: iT'S A LONG STORY

Me: aLRIGHT ( shrugs) We gotta go until NEXT TIME BYE

Texas: Bye

Annie with Puerto Rico & New York plus Texas

Spell: Bye guys~

Spell: The next and final, I believe, questions are from **IndianaIllinois.** They ask:

**Illinois: France...it's a good thought, a really good thought...but why German and Italian?**

Indiana: Maybe so no one would know it was him?

Illinois: (taps chin thoughfully) Maybe. We should ask Michie if she remembers what he looks like.

(Michigan walks in)

Indiana: Speak of the devil...

Illinois: (glares)

Indiana: (rolls eyes) You know what I mean.

Michigan: Big brother! Big sister! I just saw New York being held back by Miss Annie and Puerto Rico! Then brother Texas showed up, along with New Jersey.

Illinois: Have you been crying?

Michigan: (hesitates, looks away) ...no.

Illinois: Josephine Ann Jones, what happened?

Michie: N-nothing! I-I swear!

(Ohio walks in and jumps on the couch)

Ohio: I'm tired!

Michigan: But...I was going to sit there...

Ohio: I guess you're going to have to sit somewhere else, huh? (Sees Michigan tear up) Aww, are you gonna cry? Be a baby and cry?

Illinois: (enraged) Ohio!

Indiana: You do know Dad is going to read this, right?

Ohio: See if I care. He's an idiot.

Illinois: (being held back) Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Pops like that! He is twice the man you will ever be!

Ohio: Says you. Why are you defending him if he hasn't taken care of that crybaby right?

Alfred: Ohio! Didn't I tell you to leave Michigan alone! I swear when I come over there you will not be able to walk for a week after the spanking I'm going to give you!

Spell: …[steps away from Alfred]

**Illinois: He wouldn't dare talk about Michigan like the way you are now!**

Michigan: (screams) Stop! Just stop it!

(Both brothers stop and everyone in the room (Indiana, Illinois, Ohio, and Winsconsin) all stare at her in awe (because no one, not even America, has seen her lose her temper)  


**Michigan: (still screaming) I can take care of myself! I'm not a little kid anymore! The only reason I did this was because I missed Papa, because I never see him anymore, and I needed to vent! You're making me regret it! And-And I hate you all! (Runs up to her room crying)**

(Everyone stares in awe)

Illinois: She... hates me? What have I done?

Indiana: Don't worry, Dad will read this and calm her down. She just said that in the heat of the moment. And before we leave, I have a dare for France. I dare you to tell EVERYONE about what you've done to Michigan and why. And I dare you to give me proof if you claim yourself to be innocent.

Illinois: (has head in hands) Michie... I'm so sorry.

Winsconsin: Josephine! Do you want anything!

Michigan: I want you out of my house!

Alfred: [goes up to her room and tries to calm her down] Michie..I'm glad you talked with me. I've missed you too and I'm sorry for all this happening to you. Now why don't you come out and me and you can go get some ice cream?

**Ohio: I shouldn't have said what I did. I feel like such a dick.**

Indiana: You are a dick. Maybe you should get England to take her on a date. That might cheer he up.

Ohio: is that even legal?

Indiana: Dad is two years younger than England... And Michigan became a state four years after the war of Independence... That's about six years... Yeah, its legal.

Ohio: Alright! England, I dare you to take Michigan on a date! You can't say no! She looks like this! (Hands England a picture of a beautiful woman about his height with medium length blond hair and grey eyes that is smiling and holding a puppy)

Indiana: That was taken two years ago, but she hasn't changed. She likes you a lot, an this might get her mind off everything.

Arthur: [looks at the picture and blinks] Ah. I'll definitely take her soon!

**Everyone in the room: ...bye... (still in shock)**

Spell: Bye!

Arthur: [takes Alfred on a romantic dinner and ends up leaving early like he said] ..Stupid Git.

Spell: [snickers and braiding Germania's hair as he sleeps]

Arthur: [takes Michigan on a date and enjoys himself]


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really sorry! But I can't continue with this. School has been hetic and I've also kinda lost interest in Hetalia. Yes I still love it and will always do things more with it, but I can't continue this fic. Another main reason is I've got a new muse who just won't shut up.


End file.
